Time Travel Fanfictions
by EF22
Summary: This is going to be a place for me to put all my time travel stories for Once Upon a Time. This is going to have all my every story I have for time travel. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Our Pasts: Chapter One

**Prompt: The Evil Queen and Zelena end up casting another time travel spell only this time it's to purposely bring pers people from the past to the future.**

 **Author's Note. This is the first fanfiction I've ever done so forgive me if it's not as sophisticated as other stories. This story is called Our Pasts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and any of it's characters they belong to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

Our Pasts:

They Come Back To Haunt Us

 **Emma's Pov**

Seriously, the fact that I'm basically used to these things happening means they happen to often. One minute I'm with my family trying to figure out how to defeat The Evil Queen, the next we're getting a note from her telling us to meet outside Granny's. So with that note my parents, Henry, Regina, Killian and I are running to Granny's. By the time we get there we see The Queen with a portal opening behind her, laughing she says "If you were planning on destroying me, your plans been rearranged! You've all gone through some important times haven't you? Well, lets see how you've changed." and with that she poofs herself away.

I looked at everyone else trying to work out what she said but they all looked confused as well. I looked back to the portal; it was getting bigger and the wind was getting stronger, it was only then I noticed - it wasn't pulling any of us towards it. Just as soon as I thought that, it stopped. The wind was down and the portal was gone but it had left something in its place, and when I saw what it was ( _who_ it was) I looked to Killian. We both knew what that portal was now and we knew exactly who it had brought.

There were about four groups of people in four different spots, with four different times. In the corner to my left I could see Regina, Gold, Belle, my parents, Henry, Ruby, the dwarfs, Killian, Cora and me - thing is; Cora's dead, Regina has longer hair, Henry's taller, my mum's thinner, Ruby shouldn't be in Storybrooke, Killian doesn't wear his pirate outfit anymore and I don't look like I did when I was stuck in The Enchanted Forest with my mum. It was easy to figure out what timeline these guys were from, it was back when I first met Killian.

Next to that group was, yet again, Regina, Gold, Belle, my parents, Henry, Robin, Killian, Zelena and me. However Regina should have her hair a bit shorter, my mother shouldn't be pregnant, Henry (sadly) should be taller, Robin should be dead, Killian should be in modern clothes and I shouldn't be in my New York clothes. Easy to find out when they're from, they're from when I was a huge bitch to Killian (Jeez, have I ever really apologised to the guy).

The group next to them was yet again another version of us - the third version. There was Regina, Robin, my parents, Henry, Killian, me, Belle and Gold. Robin shouldn't be here, Henry should be a bit taller, I shouldn't look like I'm dead or tired or about to go dark... but at least Killian's in his modern clothes. Easy again, this is when I was angry at my parents. When I was about to go dark because of Gold... When Killian talked me into forgiveing my parents.

The last group, the one to my right, was the fourth version of us. Regina, Robin, me, Killian, Henry, Gold, my parents, Zelena and Hades. God, Robin and Hades shouldn't be here, Belle should be awake and not in a box, Regina should have shorter hair, I shouldn't look so tired and desperate and on edge and... useless and Killian shouldn't be- Easy to know when they're from, Killian's dead.

A sob broke me out of my thoughts, I realised that it me sobbing. From the first version of me I heard a loud 'What the hell?', from the first version of Zelena I heard her laughing and talking to herself about a something working (most likely thinking if this could happen her time portal would work as well), I heard my time's Regina whisper Robin's name and I heard the third version of me moan to myself 'Oh God, No'.

I turned to Killian who was already looking at me. "Well Swan, seems we have a time traveling situation." he said.

"You can say that again." I replied a little breathless.

 **Author's Note. If anyone got confused by me saying first, second, third and fourth versions of everyone; first versions - everyone from 2x08, second versions - everyone from the end of 3x19 (before Snow went into labour but after Henry gets his memories back), third versions - everyone from 4x20 (before Emma forgave her parents) and fourth versions - everyone from 5x20. This story is going to be where I put all my time travel fanfictions so chapter two might be a different story from chapter one but I promise I will finish every story I do. If you liked it please review and tell me if you liked it or what I could do better or whatever. Just as a heads up, I'm still in school and I've got some extra curicular activities so forgive me if I don't update on a schedule, but trust me I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update so believe me I will try my best to update whenever I can.**


	2. Our Pasts: Working Everything Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

 **Killian's Pov:**

Our Pasts:

Working Everything Out

Between the four old versions of ourselfs and the right now versions of us... we were shouting loudly. I could tell version one was wondering what the hell had happened, especially since Swan and her mother were suppose to be in The Enchanted Forest. To add to that Cora should be dead (per her majesty's orders) and I shouldn't be in Storybrooke... Bloody Hell! The Crocodile and I are going to attack each other as soon as we realise the others there. Maybe if I don't pull attention to it, they won't notice just yet. "Mum!" I heard first version of Henry yell. I looked over to see them hugging, I forgot how determine Swan was to get home to her boy. I also Dave and Snow hugging and kissing each other in their own reunion.

The second versions of us are just looking around and screaming to each other whilst Zelena is just standing there and smiling to herself, bloody witch and her time travel. The third version of us seemed a bit calmer; Swan had her head in her hand, I was sighing, Henry was looking around wide eyed and excited (I believe the lad has worked out what happened), Snow was holding her son close to her, Belle and Dave were looking around at all the other versions and the crocodile was just standing quietly in the background... I don't think that's a good sign. The fourth version of us though were just talking amongst themselves seeming relatively ok, they've most likely figured out what's happened.

"Greenie, what did you do?" shouted Regina, apparently in wasn't the only one who noticed her evil grin. Everyone shut up and looked to the second version of her majesty. Zelena just smiled and said, "Oh, dear little sister, what in the world makes you think I had anything to do with this?". "Little sister?!" I heard the first Regina shreech. The second payed no attention to her former self though, "Well, the fact that you seem quite happy and giddy and are all evil smiles over here is certainly putting assumptions in my head!". "Now sis, why would I be wearing an evil smile? Wicked is definitely better." Zelena said, smirking. Leaning towards Swan I whispered, "Do you think we should step in?". "Yeah, definitely." was the reply I got.

With that Swan started walking towards the arguing sisters and jumpedin between them shouting, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Both of you, shut up! Ok, now, Regina, it wasn't Zelena's fault. Sort of.". Regina looked like she was about to go off again. "Ok Regina before you start yelling you need to just listen to me. I promise after that I will answer your questions, everyone's questions. Ok?" Swan said in a calming voice, I don't know whether that'll set Regina off again or calm her down... probably the former.

An indiginant 'Fine' was heard from the queen. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you all what's going on and why there's so many versions of us but I need you all to be quiet and calm, I'm looking at the first two versions specifically." Swan said this whilst leering at said versions. "Ok. Now you all have time traveled. Ah, ah. No talking." she said when most of them looked like they were about to interupt. "Ok. The first version of us, you have time traveled about two and a half years into the future. Second version, about a year to a year and a half into the future. Third version, a few months into the future. And last but not least, fourth version, you have traveled about two weeks into the future. Alright, so, just to add on, only two versions here have people who've time traveled therefore I've got to inform the first two versions of us that there are quite a number of things that, if you ask, I can't tell you." Swan added. "Actually Swan," I cut in. "There might be a way. If we were Regina was able to make enough memory potions and if we were able to find and get that fairy's wand, we might be able to tell them almost anything they want to know.".

She stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes lighting up as she remembered. "That's right. Regina. Would you be able to make that many memory potions?" Swan asked hopeful. "Yes, I could. I just need to know how many..." she trailed off as she started counting everyone. "Great. While she's doing that, Killian. You ok with us going and getting that wand off Gold?" Emma asked. Before I could answer, Henry cut in "Not to sound like I don't believe in your abilities or anything, but how are you gonna get the wand off Gra- old. Gold. I mean, he might have given to The Queen, he might've had it stolen off him by The Queen or he might just not want to help, especially if Killian's there." he ended that looking at me with a face that said 'I'm sorry'. "The lad's right, however he might feel like he did last time with the time travel so we could try, Swan." I said looking at Emma. "Fourty-six, there's fourty-six of them. I can make that many but can you two get this wand that's so important to you three?" Regina said looking at Emma, Henry and myself. From the corner of my eye I saw Emma turn her head to me so I followed and turn to look at her and she just smiled at me and said, in an absolute voice, "Yeah. We can get it.".

 **Author's Note: If you liked it please review. I'm surprised that I manage to write this before the first chapter was up for twenty-four hours but as soon as I got good comments and people liking my stuff, it's like I couldn't stop so thank you guys. I tried to make this longer, I think it is a bit but I promise I'm gonna continue to try and make all my chapters longer. So just be patient with me.**


	3. Our Pasts: Step Forward, Step Backwards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters, they all belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Our Pasts:

A Step Forward and A Step Backwards

 **Henry's Pov:**

"Ok. Then while you two go do that, I'll fo to my crypt and start working on the potions." mum (Regina) said to mum and Killian. She then turned to gramps and grams and said "Considering the villian this towns' facing right now, I think you two should come with me". "Who will watch the past versions of us then?" Grams retorted.

"Uh, grams. I can watch them." I told her. "No. Henry you can't watch them by yourself." she replied, "But, grams-" "No Henry, she's right. You can't watch them by yourself, but, if we got someone else here with you. That'd be alright." Regina says and my guess is she's talking about Belle. "Guyliner. You think you could call your old roomate and ask her to come?" she continues. "Aye, your majesty. I can do that." Killian says and then walks away to do so.

A minute later he came back and said "She's on her way.". "Ok, so how about you two go work on getting the wand from Gold and we'll wait til the bookworm gets here before we go to my crypt. Yeah?" Regina says. "Sounds like a plan." Emma replied just before she and Killian walked towards the pawn shop.

All of a sudden the third and fourth versions of Gold started talking; the third one asking 'Why are you talking about Belle?' and the fourth one asking 'Belle, she's awake?', and that just started the other Gold's yelling questions as well. 'Awake? Why would I have to ask if she's awake? What happen to Belle? Is she alright? Was she put in a sleeping curse?' another version yelling 'I would actually like to know why you're talking about Belle! And, did you say that she was the dear old captain's roomate? Why would she be staying with Hook? Why would she even be going near Hook? Unless... it's another Milah situation.'. Ouch, why would he say that with four different Killians here, one of which is out for revenge. "You have no right to say that, Crocodile. The only reason she left was because of you. I don't know who this Belle is but I can promise you that this Belle will never take her place, no one ever will!". Up until the end of the first Killians speech all the other Killians were glaring at Gold. By the end though; the second version was looking at his shoes and the other two were just glancing around. I'm pretty sure I saw the last two versions of Emma smiling though.

"Shut up the both of you! It is nothing like that, and as we said before, Gold, I can't answer your questions just yet." Regina yelled. "Actually now that I remember..." she continued, thinking deeply. Suddenly she walked towards the first Zelena and grabbed her arm to hold her still and grabbed her pendant, however as she walked away Zelena spoke. "What? How did you know about my pendant?" Zelena screeched. "What part of 'I'm a future version of myself' don't you understand, sis?" Regina answered. Regina then walked over to her mother, poofing one of Pan's cuffs into her hand, grabbed one of her arms and slid the cuff on. Cora then asked "Regina, why did you just put this cuff on me? And without even saying hello, is that any way to greet your mother? Such horrible manners, I thought I raised you better." However Regina wasn't paying attention.

Regina then walked over to Hades, poofing another cuff, and did the same to him that she did to her mother. The Zelena there though wasn't quite comfortable with her sister doing that though. I heard her ask Regina why she'd cuffed him, her reply was 'I have too. Just to make sure sis and before you ask about Gold. There's not enough for all versions of him and I expect that all versions of Belle will keep him in line. Zelena seemed to accept that. However the other Zelena though, she still looked like she was about to scream at Regina but before she could a voice from behind them said, "Wow! He wasn't kidding, it is all of us from the past."

We turned to look at who had spoken and we found Belle. I heard the fourth version of Gold whisper her name, I assume Belle did too since she turned her head his way and instead of going towards him she walked towards me, gramps, grams and Regina. "Thanks for coming down here so quick, Belle" grams said, "Oh yeah, absolutely no problem. I'd be happy to help Henry watch everyone." Belle replied smiling at me, I smiled back. "Ok, great. We should get going then." gramps said, "Alright, be good Henry." Regina told me and with that they got in gramps' truck and drove to the cemetary. "Alright then, Henry, do you think you can fill me in on what's going on?" Belle asked me, "Sure" I replied.

 **Emma's Pov:**

"Gold!" I shouted as Killian and I walked into the pawn shop. He came out from the back and said, "Yes, dearies?". "Something's happened-" I started before he cut me off, "Yes, yes, something has obviously happened since you two are in here talking to me most likely for help.". "Fine. I'll be honest, yes. You helped us once before with this, we need to know if you'll helpus with it again." I told him. "By what you're saying it sounds like I helped _just_ you two and I don't remember doing that." he said. "Aye, well, you shouldn't mate." Killian replied. "Why wouldn't I remember, captain?" he asked, suspiciously. "Cause you drank a memory potion to make sure everything stayed intacted" I answered.

"Time travel. I helped you two when you ended up time travelling, Henry told me the story." he said, finally realising what we were talking about. "Aye" Killian answered. "Why do you need my help? It can't possibly be another time travel incident." he asked, once again, suspiciously. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but it is." I answered, "Seems The Evil Queen and The Wicked Witch can cook up another time portal except bringing people from our pasts to our futures." I continued.

"What people?" he asked, probably thinking the worst. "Not Pan, if that's what you're asking." I answered quickly. He seem to calm quickly after being assured, "So how could I help your merry band of heroes?" he asked. "All we need is the same help you extended last time, Crocodile," Killian answered and I finished off his sentence, "A wand, that has power to recreate any portal or spell. So can and will you help us?" I asked. "Yes, I can help you's but I don't know if I will help" he answered. "Well, why the bloody hell not?" Killian asked, getting frustrated. "Well because, how do I know that getting rid of whoever's been brought here is in my best interest?" he asked. God, why'd I think this would be easy.

"It's time travel, Gold. Their not suppose to be here, their suppose to be in their timelines-", "Timelines?" he cut me off. "As in, the people that were brought here aren't all from the same timeline?" he asked. I sighed, "Yes, Gold, their frommultiple timelines. Four different timelines." I answered. "Hmm. Who's been brought here then?" he asked. "Just us _merry band of heroes_ ," I started sarcastically, "very few villians, one group of the dwarfs, Ruby and I think that's it." I concluded. "Well, who are the villians brought here then?", and I just couldn't take it any longer.

"Look Gold, are you gonna help us or not?" I yelled at him, I felt Killian's hand on my arm trying to calm me down. "I told you, Miss Swan. I don't see how it's in my best interest." he said calmly. "Bloody hell, Crocodile. Can't you just help for once? Can't you for once just _not_ have an alterior motive?" Killian asked angrily. This time is was me cormforting him. "Oh, I assure you captain, I have no alterior motives.". He wasn't lying. "Alright, I know you're not lying but Gold, we really need your help with this. It's time travel, them being here could ruin the whole spacetime continue thing. Who knows what keeping them here will do to all of us. We need your help Gold. Please." I was practically begging now. It was silent for a few moments then he said, "Fine, I'll help". Thank God.

"Thank you. So, what's gonna be your price then?" I asked. "No price. Just, can you do something for me? It's not even a favour." he said. "Alright" I agreed wearily. "Please just... tell Belle I'm trying to help." he asked. "Sure. I can do that." I said. He then went to the back to get the wand. He came out a few minutes later looking worried. "It's gone." was all he said. "What the bloody hell do you mean it's gone?" asked Killian. "That's just it, it's gone. It's suppose to be there and it just isn't." he replied, I could tell he wasn't lying. "Do you think the Queen could've stolen it?" I asked. "How would she even know about it, love?" Killian asked me. I think I might remember something he doesn't. "Zelena ended up being Marian, remember?" I asked him. "Aye, I recall." he responded. "While Rumplestiltskin told us what the wand did it was Zelena, wide awake, draped on your shoulder. She could've been listening in and remember the wand." I explained to him. Once I did realisation crossed his face. "Thanks for the help anyway Gold. If you find the wand can you please give it to me?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be sure to." he replied.

As Killian and I were leaving, I stopped. Turning around I quickly spoke to Gold, "Those villians that have been brought here, it's Cora, Zelena and Hades. Just thought you'd like to know.", and with that I turned back around and followed Killian out of the shop.

 **Regina's Pov:**

I was walking through the cemetary as quickly as I could without running. I could here Snow and Charming behind me trying to catch up, which shouldn't be that hard for a shepard and a bandit. "Regina, why are you in such a rush to get to your crypt?" Snow asked, "Yeah, it's not as if grew legs and up and left." David added. Does he honestly think that's a funny joke? Oh, I feel so sorry for his son. "I'm not worried about it leaving, I'm worried about it getting broken into." I told them. "Didn't Emma bind it with blood magic, with her blood?" David asked. "Yeah, she did. But I don't know what my evil half would do to get into my vault." I said worryingly.

"But why would she want to break into your vault Regina?" Snow asked. She isn't serious, is she? "Ok, Snow. Not to be rude or anything but there are a number of reasons she'd want to break into the vault. One - it's also technically hers, two - she broke in once before and three - to steal the ingredients I need to make the memory potions." I told her. When I turned to look at them, I saw the realisation on their faces. "You see my rush now?" I asked them, and with that they started walking as fast as me to get to my vault.

When we finally got down to my vault I immediately ran to my ingredients area, I heard Snow and David stop behind me - waiting for my answer. I looked through every single section and every single ingredient in there and when I was done with that I turned to tell the Charmings what they wanted to know. "They're in there. I've got all the ingredients, and I've got enough for every single person that time travel" I said. They looked beyond relieved when they heard everything was safe. "Oh, that's great news." Snow said letting a breath out. "Yeah, it is. Now all I have to do is start making the potion." I said just before I started collecting what I needed.

"Do you need us to do anything or get anything, Regina?" David asked. "Nope. I've got everything here and if I need anything I'll tell you guys." I said as I was gathering everything. It was silent for a minute or two, except for the scraping and clanging of the bottles and cauldron I was using, before Snow decided to ask us something. "How do you think everything's going with Belle, Henry and the time travels?", I replied saying "Well, I hope. I'm just wishing my mother doesn't try to get anywhere near Henry, any version of him.". "Well luckily enough four out of five Henry's know basically everything about Cora and will stay away from her," David told me, "and the one Henry that doesn't know as much has two mothers who know just how horrible she is there and will protect him no matter what." Snow finished for him. "Thank you. That definitely makes me feel better." I told them sincerely. "Yeah, well, you know it's true. Henry's safety or protecting Henry is just about the only thing you and Emma a hundred percent agree on, but you're welcome either way." David said. His comment of Emma and I definitely made me laugh. "Well, you're right about the me and Emma part I'll tell you that." I told him, and then promptly went on with making the potions.

 **Author's Note: If anyone got confused by Henry thinking Regina and Emma I only did that so people would know which mother he was talking about. If anyone got confused by him saying Gold instead of gramps or grandpa it's because he know that not all versions know their related and if he calls Gold gramps the time travelers will get, well, mixed emotions; so he's saying Gold in his head to get used to saying it out loud. I think I got everything. Ok, so I hope you guys like this, I tried extra hard to make this longer - I believe it is, so please review or whatever.**


	4. Our Pasts: Stuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Stuck

 **Gold's Pov:**

I watched as the captain and his saviour left my shop. There were two things I was having mixed emotions about; one - The Evil Queen has stolen one of my wands and two; Cora, Zelena and Hades. I was with helping The Queen with her other arrangements but time travel, that will cause massive consequences. Then onto Cora, Zelena and Hades. Those are the villians that have been brought forward in time. If they've been brought as the villians they are then the versions of everyone are at least from when the curse first broke, most likely when Prince Charming and Snow White brought everyone back to Storybrooke and when we went to the Underworld. This is the only time I will ever say this, "Miss Swan was right. Them going back is in my best interest.". If they don't go back, they'll hurt Belle and our child. And that can't happen.

 **Belle's Pov:**

Once Henry had caught me up he must have realised that I really didn't want to talk to Rumple because he started up a conversation about one of his favourite books. He is a really amazing and kind boy. I would definitely be ok if my son turned out like Henry. Throughout our conversation all versions of Rumple tried to talk to me. The most they got from me was that they couldn't ask questions yet. Yet when they continued Henry would say how they couldn't ask questions yet or that if they could spend three hundred trying to find Baelfire they could wait at least ten minutes to ask me questions, he has definitely been spending a lot of time with Killian. He's starting to act like him - especially in the protectiveness department, and I don't think he realises it. After each time Henry defends me I see the look on some of the Emma's faces, I think she realises he's acting like Hook as well.

I just laughed to myself. "What are you laughing at?" Henry askes me, his face confused. I tried to answer as I continued to laugh but I couldn't get much out. When I finally was able to stop I said "I think a few of these versions of Emma are thinking the same thing as me." and Henry just looked more confused but turned his head towards all the versions of Emma. I turned my head to look at Emma when I saw her staring at me, after I did she asked "Something about Killian and Henry's behaviour?" and I just nodded grinning. Henry seemed like he was about to speak before someone else did first. "Wait!"

We all turned to look at the first version of Hook, he didn't care that everyone was staring at him, then again it's not like he would, he was only looking at the most recent version of Emma. The one I was just talking too. "How do you know my real name?" he asked. Once he asked that I started to get scared that we'd accidently told him something he shouldn't know, Henry looked like he was worried as well, but Emma looked calm. She was looking at Hook the way she used to actually, guess she's trying not to blow anything but it still doesn't explain why she seems so calm. "When we met you told me your real name.", oh, well that explains it. "I know I did. What I meant was, why are you using it? You don't here." Hook asked her, pointing at his times Emma. And just like that I'm scared we've told him something.

"It's been a few years, Hook. We're friends now." Emma tells him. Judging by Regina's expression she thinking something along the lines of 'that's an understatment', luckily she's not saying it. "Oh, really. Because here, it seems like you just hate me." Hook says right back. "I don't hate you." Emma said strongly and angrily. "I think he hit a nerve." Henry whispers to me, I just nod. "I've never hated you. Even then. I didn't hate you then and I don't hate you now. The fact that you think I do just means I've treated you horribly since I've met you!" Emma's shouting by the end. Hook just turns to his version of Emma and askes her if she hate him. "I don't hate you Hook. Yeah, you're annoying and you're big headed and you're full of innuendos that really make me want to puch you, but I don't hate you." the first version of Emma replys.

"Really?". This time coming from the second version of Hook, whose looking straight at his version of Emma. "What?" she askes him. "Do you really not hate me?" he askes her, sounding unsure of himself. I looked over to Henry, confusing probably written all over my face. I've never heard Captain Hook so unsure of himself, not even Killian Jones. Judging by Emma's heartbroken face, it's not the first time she's seen him like this. "What? Of course I don't hate you. You're my friend. My _only_ friend. You're the only person I trust. The only person who believes in me and doesn't ever leave me. Of course I don't hate you. Do you honestly think I do?" by the end of that she's got tears in her eyes. "Given our history, can you blame me?" he says trying to smile and lighten the mood. When Emma doesn't smile or laugh but starts crying Hook rushes forward to stand in front of her, all whilst saying "No, Swan, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." he say sounding upset and guilty.

Sniffing she replys with a watery "You didn't make me cry." her voice soft but trying to be strong. I'm just now realising how much of an effect Emma and Killian have on each other, because I've never seen Emma cry either. Killian starts smiling and says "I may be a couple centuries old, Swan, but even I know what the water coming out of your eyes is." in a bit of a condescending tone. And just like that Emma's laughing whilst still sniffling, and here I was thinking she'd hit him for speaking to her with that type of tone. "Oh god. I'm actually surprized because you _are_ that old, how do you remember what tears are?" she says laughing at him. And Killian's just laughing with her. They seem normal, like laughing at each other is a regular occurance. I looked at the first version of them and they look so confused as to why they seem so close. The last two though are laughing quietly as well; both Emma's are laughing, one Killian's staring at her with a mocked hurtful expression with his hook to his heart while the other Killian's just murmuring to Emma - making her laugh all over again.

The second versions are still laughing with each when all of a sudden I hear a surprised voice behind me. "Woah!". Henry and I turn around to see Emma and Killian there. Both of them look surprised. "Why are Swan and I laughing so much?" Killian asked, Emma nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, it's unnatural." she says smiling. Henry decides to take this one and just says "You guys are friends, right?", and just completely confusing them even more.

 **Emma's Pov:**

Henry's question only confused me further and apparently the look on my face was giving him quite the laugh. I turned to Killian and he looked as confused as me. I suppose his face added fuel to the fire because I could still hear Henry laughing behind me. "Belle. What's going on?" I ask her. She looked like she was having a hard time trying to think of an answer. "Oh, you know. Just the first version of Killian just wondering why you haven't beaten him to a pulp in the future" Henry answered for her. Everyone was looking at him, all with different looks on their faces, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Then that lead to the converstion about whether or not you hate Killian," at this Emma looks shocked. "Then the second version of Killian kinda made the second version of you cry, which lead to you two debating whether mum was crying or not, which then lead to laughing at how old Killian is" Henry finishes, smiling at the last part. I heard a Killian gasp behind me, I turned my head around to see him. He was staring at me, he had his hook to his heart and a mocked hurt look on his face. "You make fun of me behind my back, lass? And about my age no less." he says pretending to be hurt. Henry started laughing his head off at that one. "Technically, it was the second version of me who was insulting your age and she is standing right in front of you. So, not laughing at you behind your back." I replied, a smug look on my face. Before he could reply I rememered something and turn to look at everyone else.

"Wait! Why were all the Hook's wondering if I hate them and why I haven't beaten them up?" I asked. This time it was the first version of Killian that answered me. "Oh, I was just wondering why you use my real name and that lead to me saying that in my time you most likely hate me, which seemed to hit a nerve, love," he told me. "Well we're friends; that's why I call you by your actual name, that's why I don't like you thinking I hate you - I feel awful when you think that and that's why I haven't beaten you up in quite some time." I said trying not to let the saddness show in my voice, then again it's Killian, no matter what - he'll know. "Aye. Exactly the same thing another version of yourself told me." he replied sounding skeptical.

It really hurts that he thinks I hate him. However, before I could say anything I heard a voice call out from behind the first versions of everyone "Ok. Why do you look like someone has kicked your puppy, Miss Swan?". Regina, of course. "I don't, Regina. I'm perfectly fine." I lied. "Right" said said, obviously not believing me. "Well. Anyways, I have made all the potions. With a few spares because with this group of people, who knows what could happen." she said. "So how'd it go getting the wand?" she asked Killian and I. Here goes nothing.

"He didn't have it." I said. Everyone were giving off mixed emotions; some looked at me in disbelief, some in shock and some a little scared and that was only from a few versions of us. The first two still have no idea why the wand is important. Regina was looking at me in both shock and disbelief when she said "What!". I sighed, "Gold didn't have it" I repeated. "You're sure he wasn't lying to you because between the two of you I'd expect you to know when he was lying" Regina said. "Hey. He wasn't lying. He looked just as shocked as you when he saw he didn't have it" I told her. "Ok. Well. What happened when you's went to talk to him" she asked.

"Well; we went in, told him what was going on, why we needed the wand, he wasn't going to help at first, eventually he gave in and said he'd help, he went to the back to get it, when he came back he seemed to be in shock and he said it was gone, then we started thinking about why it'd be missing and we came to one conclusion." I told her. Regina was glaring at nothing, obviously she'd figured out who might've stolen it. "The Evil Queen" she said, ironically, in her evil queen voice.

"Why are you talking about yourself, ourself as if we're two different people?" asked the third version of Regina. "Because you're basically are two different people" Killian answered. "What are you talking about, Guyliner?" the fourth Regina asked angrily. "We can't tell right now Regina" dad told the fourth version of her. "Well, I guess we can't get the time travelers back to their times just yet" mum said to herself, though everyone could hear her. "You think?!" Regina snapped at her. "Uh, guys? There's something else we can't do that we said we would" Henry said capturing everyone's attention. "We can't answer any of their questions" he ended. And just like that, that sentence started an uproar.

 **Author's Note: If you guys liked the new chapter please review or whatever. Since I haven't got much to talk about I'm gonna ask what everyone thought of 6x07 - Heartless? I don't like Snow White or Snowing as much anymore but this episode definitely made me like both again. I can't wait for the next episode, looks exciting.**


	5. Our Pasts: Fights and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Fights and Decisions

Evil Queen's Pov:

I walked into Zelena's farm house, laughing like there is no tomorrow. I walk to the kitchen... or dining room, I don't know, but when I walk in I see Zelena feeding Robin. I barely even feel the jolt of pain to my heart when I think of Robin's namesake because of how happy I am right now. When I came into the room Zelena looked up at me and asked, "Everything went well, then?". When she asked that I thought back to the look on all the 'heroes' faces and just laughed again. "Everything went splendidly. You should've seen all the looks on their faces; so worried about what I was saying and what I was bringing, it was absolutely hilarious!" I replied, my voice filled with glee.

Zelena justed sighed, put Robin's bottle on the table, put Robin in her cradle and then turned to look at me. "And how exactly will bringing people from the past help you kill Snow White?" she asked me, sounding a tad annoyed. "Oh, not much. Just a bit of a domino effect..." I trailed off. Zelena just stared at me, confused, and asked "And what does that mean, 'domino effect'?". I thought for a moment, my back to her. Then turned around and said "You know. One domino goes down, they all hit the ground. One thing leads to another.", tactfully avoiding her actual question.

Zelena looked angry with that answer. "You're avoiding my question!" she shouted, "Aren't we suppose to be sisters, be a team. I mean I created that portal for you, got a lot of people from the past here for you. And so far all I've gotten is questions avoided and sayings on dominos. Why should I be helping you when you're not even going to clue me in on what's going on?", she ended, voice growing louder with each sentence. "Now, now sis. I promise I will tell you what's going on... eventually.", I told her. She rolled her eyes, but I continued anyways. "I can't tell you everything right now but that doesn't mean I can't tell you some things. I can tell you, that bringing all those past versions of everyone _will_ eventually help me in killing Snow White. I can tell you, that the main reason for bringing them here is so that they can distract the heroes and buy me more time. Last but not least; I can tell you, that the people of the past will be here for awhile giving me a lot of time because _this_ " I said as I revealed the fairy godmothers wand, "is here with us and not with them." I finished, smirking evilly.

"You were actually able to get the wand?" Zelena asked surprised. "Well, don't sound so surprised sis. It was very easy to obtain." I told her, my voice filled with mocked hurt. She just looked at me with a questioning gaze, "How _were_ you able to get the wand?" she asked. I walked around the table, my fingers grazing it, as I said "Well, I couldn't of just asked Gold for it. So I did the next best thing, I stole it from him.". The look on my sisters face was shock and disbelief. The shock and disbelief also showed through her voice when she said "You stole it? You stole from The Dark One? Even you must know that's a stupid idea.". I just replied with "As stupid as killing The Dark One's son and holding The Dark One hostage?", in a condescending look and tone.

Zelena just looked at me, first with a shocked expression then with a hurt one. "Is this what being sisters is about? Saying that other has done the worst thing, the most stupid thing, because if it is then I really don't want to be sisters.". I just stared at her in shock and started to say "But sis-" before she cut me off. "No! I don't want to hear it! Just get out, I need some time to think." she yelled, turning her back to me. "Well... if that's what you really want. Just don't go running back to the heroes just yet. Sisters always fight, and they always make up." I said before poofing to the cabin in the woods.

Zelena's Pov:

'Just don't go running back to the heroes yet'. I can't get she said out of my head. 'Just don't go running back to the heroes yet'. Does she really think that I always go running to the heroes? In the underworld, it was to keep Robin safe. When we got back to Storybrooke, it was to be sisters with Regina. But it wasn't 'running' to the heroes, it was me trying to be a good mother and a good sister. She knows that; both Regina and The Evil Queen know that. Suddenly Robin started crying. So I got her and started to sooth her. "Don't worry sweet pea. Mummy's got you." I said to her, and when she finally started to go to sleep again I put her in her cradle. Well, I thought, if The Evil Queen wants to'make up' as she said, she better re-evaluate her definition of sisters.

David's Pov:

"We can't answer any of their questions", and as soon as Henry said that, everyone was yelling. The first two versions of everybody were yelling the most, I could hear shouts of 'What? You said you would', 'You all promised you'd answer all our questions' and 'Answer our questions! We want to know what's going on'... just to name a few. The last two versions of everyone weren't shouting as much or as loud but some of them were yelling. The people that weren't yelling at us were, both versions of, Emma, Hook, Regina, Gold, Henry and myself. I guess I understand why it these specific people that aren't screaming for answers, their all the one's that know about the consequences of time travel. Emma and Hook have actually time travelled, Regina went through the consequences of time travel, Henry saw Regina go through it, Gold knows everything about magic so he obviously knows not to ask anything, and for me I know I almost didn't meet Snow and have Emma and Neal.

However everyone else in all the versions were still yelling at us for answers. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Emma screamed, trying to get their attention. Which failed. I saw Hook trying to get Emma's attention, once he had it he said something to Emma that had her smirking with an evil glint in her eye. She walked back to where Hook had been standing earlier and then covered her ears with her hands, still smirking. Then suddenly Hook bellowed "Hey!". Everyone shut up after that. Jeez, I know why that guy was a captain now my ears hurt. I feel sorry for all the people standing near him, there's got to be a ringing in their ears. Ears! I then turned to look at Emma, whose just laughing her head off at everybody. And so is Henry, she must of warned him. How does Hook put it? Bad form?

With everyone completely silent Hook turns to Emma and says "Their all yours, Swan". She just smiles and walks forward. "Alright! We get it, you all want answers. Trust me, I know for some of you how much you want to know but without the wand we can't go on with the plan we've got." Emma says. The first version of Regina steps forward and asks "What plan did you have, exactly, Miss Swan?". Emma just looks at her and replies "We were gonna have the wand and the memory potions and let you guys ask all the questions you wanted and they would be answered. Then we were going to give you the memory potions and send you all back to when you came from".

The second version of Emma then asks "Why can't we just ask our questions now, help you guys find this wand you've all been talking about, then take these memory potions and be sent back to our times?". Everyone stopped to think about Emma's suggestion, it seems everyone thought it was a good idea since they all started shouting that that's what we should do. Luckily they weren't too loud so Emma was able to be heard "Shut up! Just everyone shut up! Gives us just a few minutes". She then turned and walked towards us.

"Ok. Not to mess up people's lives later on but that sounds like a good idea" Emma whispers to us. "Yes, it does." Regina agreed. "Maybe we should go with that plan. They said they'd help us find the wand if they got their questions answered, and if they helped we could probably find the wand even quicker" Snow said. "Mum, if I've learned anything from time travelling the first time it's that that plan could go multiple ways" Emma told her. "What do you mean, Emma?" Snow asked her. "What I mean, is that if they help us find the wand we could get the wand very quickly or one of our past selves will get hurt or killed and one of us won't exist anymore" she replies. I think about what Emma said; didn't she say that she accidently snapped a branch and that ruined Snow and I's first meeting? She's right, we could unintentionally poof ourselves out of existence, or one of them could.

Before anyone else could speak Emma continued, "Besides out of all of us only three of us know what that wand looks like. Eleven of us, if you count all of the time travellers". After everything Emma's said I felt the need to speak, "Maybe Emma's right. We probably shouldn't tell them anything". "Then how do we keep them calm? Or from trying to escape?" Henry asked. "If we can get them to a large place I could keep them inside with my magic." Regina answered. Suddenly the second version of Emma was asking what our decision was.

"Alright, if we don't give them an answer their going to start yelling again and I don't want another headache." Regina said. "Then we have to do this quick," Emma started, "Are we gonna answer their questions or not? Positive side to this - they know who to avoid, what to avoid and basically what's going on nowadays. Negative side to this - someone ends up poofed out of existence" she finished.

When we finally made our choice we turned towards the time travelers. They all looked very agitated... How long did it take us to make a choice? The first version of Emma asks us if we've made up our minds yet. Emma does the speaking again and says "We have. We've decided that we will answer any questions you have. I just want to say the answer for certain questions will most likely have us telling you what we've had to face lately and it might take awhile to answer the specific question, just to warn you". Everybody seemed ok with that, they just looked happy that they were going to get answers. "Ok, first. We've all got to get off the street. So since there's a Regina in every group, could you take everyone from your time to your house?" Emma asked.

Then Emma poofed us to Regina's house. All versions of ourselves were in Regina's living room, we all just fit. "Alright. So the earliest version of us gets to go first." Emma said, and everybody turns to look at that version of... ourselves? themselves? They all seemed to look at each other, trying to figure out who would ask a question first. However while they were consulting Emma was pushing herselfto the front. Once she was there she said "Ok, I assume since Mary-Margaret and I are in Storybrooke we made it back?". Emma replies with a short "Yes". The other Emma continues, "Ok. So we got back alright. I just want to know. If we got back, why is Hook here?"

The last three groups of time travellers and all ofus in the present just go quiet. Probably with the same question in our heads. We all turn to Hook. Once he sees everyone looking at him he looks at the Emma that asked the question and he replies with "Are you asking, how I got to Storybrooke or why I stayed, lass?".

 **Author's Note: I'M BACK! To start off I wanna say I feel really guilty for not updating for about three weeks, my laptop has not been working. But my dad has become my real life superhero and he fix it! So many thanks to my dad, he's awesome! If you like please review or whatever. And** **mckenzie96** **I hope that was enough Evil Queen for this chapter, I had your review in mind whilst writing it. Last thing, who's excited for the winter finale? I know I am, I can't wait.**


	6. Our Pasts: Questions Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Questions Pt 1

First Version of Emma's Pov:

"Are you asking, how I got to Storybrooke or why I stayed, lass?" Really? He's answering a question with another question. "That's not what I asked, Hook" I replied. "Aye, however, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows why I'm in Storybrooke but the versions of ourselves from your time don't know how I got here or why I stayed" he told me.

Damn it! How could I forget? 'You're something of an open book'. That and the fact we had a multiple conversations on why he wanted to come to Storybrooke to kill Gold. Uhh, fine. He wants to cut straight to the chase, then I will. "Alright, you got me there. How'd you get here?" I asked. He took a deep breath before saying, "The bean. I got the bean from Anton and eventually had to use Lake Nostos' water to make it work again and then made my way to Storybrooke". I was about to ask him another question when David cut in "Lake Nostos' water is gone. There's no way you could of used it." he said angrily. Why does he seem so angry? It's just a lake...

I looked to Hook to see what'd he say. He just scratched behind his ear and then said "Aye. Well, ahh, that's the benefits of working with a witch". I decided to ask my question before David could yell something again, "So you didn't get the compass? What lead to you having to use the bean?". He looks back at me with a sort of pained look on his face, and then the present version? furthest future version? Oh, whatever. The last version of me started laughing. Hook just turned his head around to glare at her... me? Her. I heard a muffled laugh to my left and when I looked to see what it was I saw another version of myself, hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking and looking at Hook while he just glared at her. I turned to see the rest of the versions of us and each one had me laughing and Hook glaring at me.

Only he wasn't really glaring. He looked like he was _trying_ to glare but was just trying not to smile, or laugh. I turned back to the present version of Hook and wait for him to answer. When he finally turned around to me again the pained look was back on his face. "No, lass, we didn't get the compass. However what lead to us using the bean was a fight, practically." Hook answered me whilst confusing me. "A fight? What fight? With who? Why were you in a fight?" I asked trying to work things out. Instead of answering Hook just tilts his head and smirks at me while saying "Is that worry I hear? Are you worried about me Swan?", in a condecending voice. I just at him, "Not worried, just curious... and answer my questions!".

He just continues to smirk while I continue to glare, however he eveutally answers me, "The fight hasn't happened in your time yet so that's why you don't know about it. I was, or will be, in a fight with you trying to get the compass.". "Ok, so I try to fight you for the compass?" I asked. "Depends, lass. What happened just before you's were brought here?" he askes me. Before I can answer Mary-Margaret does, "You had just left us in a Rumplestiltskin's cage.", straight to the point I see.

From the corner of my eye I saw the next version of Hook look at the ground. When I turned my head to see him better I realised that he looked guilty. Why would he feel guilty? I locked him on the beanstalk first. Does he actually feel sorry for trapping us? I turned to all the other Hook's and I noticed all of them, except the one in my time, looked guilty. The present Hook looked like he was about to say something before I suddenly decided to blurt out "How much farther in the future is that version to us?" pointing at the second version of ourselves. Once I'd realised what I'd done I just drew my hand back to me and looked at the ground, I already knew I was red and flustered.

Every. Single. Person. In the room was staring at me. Almost all of them with confused looks. Except for my future selves. They looked at me with a sad look their eyes, one I knew I must have... because why does Captain Hook seem so upset he trapped us in a cell? The present version of myself answered my question "Umm. I'd say it's about, uh... a year and a few weeks gap between your times". The present version of Mary-Margaret turned to me and asked, "Why?". I just pointed at the second version of Hook and replied "I just wanted to know why he seemed so guilty at trapping us in Rumplestiltskin's cell. Why all future versions of Hook look guilty".

The second version of Hook I was talking about looked at his feet and said, "I feel guilty because it was wrong of me to trap you in the cell. I feel guilty because I shouldn't have done it". I couldn't do anything but stare at him... then the next version, then the next and then go back to the second version. "Why would you feel guilty? Aren't you a pirate? Don't you do that for a living?" I asked confused. Hook just turned to look at me, a sad look in his eyes, and said, "You know, Swan. You're a lot more like you're parents than you think.", then went back to looking at his feet.

After he said that I just felt confused, the other versions of me, though, looked heartbroken by what he said. The second version of me grabbed Hook's arm and tried to talk to him, "Hook. I don't think you're a villian, or just a pirate. I promise... Hook? Hook? Killian?" Wait, what'd I call him? Killian. Where had I heard that before, and why would I call Hook that? Either way it got his attention... and the attention of my times Hook. He had a look of shock on his face. I couldn't understand why so I just went back to listening to the second versions of us have a conversation. The second version of Hook had a shocked look as well but he also seemed happy, compared to how sad he looked before.

"I don't think of you as a villian or evil, at least not anymore. No matter what's happening with Zelena and no matter what I say or do, I do trust you and I don't hate you. You're just about the only person I trust". From what I'd worked out I'd upsetted Hook by saying he was a pirate (Don't know how I could upset him, he flaunts the fact he's a pirate everywhere) but all the other things the second version of me was saying, I don't know why I said them. I could tell I meant all of it but I didn't understand why I was saying them or how I got to a point where what I said to Hook was true. For me right now; I don't trust him but I don't hate him.

Hook didn't seem to know what to say, I mean I don't even think he knew how to feel. He looked shocked and happy and confused and glad and... well, you get the picture. All I could think of at the moment was 'You confused Hook? Don't worry, so am I'. While Hook was trying to conferm how he felt the second version of me started talking again, "You believe me, don't you? You should. I'm supposed to be an open book, remember?", all versions of me and Hook gave a little laugh at that. Well, my times Hook didn't laugh, he still seemed in shock. I was getting a bit worried now. "I also have a ton of proof. I mean out of everyone in Storybrooke I let me son, who didn't have his memories at the time, hang out with the guy who looked like this? I mean, come on. How did he not worked out everyone was a fairytale character?" the second version of me spoke. The second, third and fourth version of everybody laughed at what I'd said, but I was worried about the part where Henry didn't have his memories.

"Hook, I don't think of you as that pirate anymore, and I'm sorry for what the past version of me said. It's not true.", the second version of me finished. By the end of her little speech Hook looked happier than I'd ever seen him. Before anyone could do anything my times version of Hook said "You remember my name?", I turned to look at him but I saw that he was staring at the second version of me. Wait! His name. Suddenly a wave of memories I'd forgotten while I was climbing a beanstalk and getting trapped in a cage came rushing back to me. Hook tied to a tree, him pretending to be a blacksmith still, me walking away, Hook yelling I bested him, a joke about his hand, me asking him who he was again and him saying in a frustrated turned mocking voice 'Killian Jones but most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker, Hook!

Killian! That's his name, Killian Jones! Why was I calling Hook by his actual name? As far as I know he seemed fine with Hook. Then again, that's my times version of him. The second version of me turned around to look at my times version of Hook and said "Yeah, I remember it. I'm really good with names and faces". "Why are you calling me by my actual name?" Hook asked. The second versin of me sighed and said "I don't _always_ use your real name". "I do, however..." a familiar voice said.

When I looked to see where the voice had come from I saw the third version of myself holding her hand up while looking at my times version of Hook. "Why do you call me by my actual name then?" Hook asked. The third version of me replied by saying "I don't think I can actually answer that right now...", which got a lot of agreeing nodds, but then she muttered a quiet "...or at all." to finish her sentence. Though I'm sure everyone heard her. Ok, seriously? I apparently end up; trusting Hook, having him as a friend, trusting him with Henry, calling him by his actual name and no one can tell me why. I saw Hook from the corner of my eye and saw that he looked like he was gonna start yelling but before he could the present version of myself looked to Hook and said "I can't tell you why I call you Killian but if it bothers you that some versions of me are calling you that, we'll stop".

Hook just raised his eyebrow and looked at the third and fourth versions of myself, seeing if they'll actually stop using his real name. When he sees them nodd, reluctantly I might add, he said "If you's would, please. Not quite used to it after all this time". Wait, after all this time? What? When I heard him say that, I just had to ask. "After all this time? How old are you? Cause you can't be much older than me.", and apparently almost _everyone_ in the room found that funny. I'm pretty sure I said nothing remotely amusing, so I don't get why everyone is acting like this.

After a few minutes I got annoyed and said, "What?". While I was waiting for everyone to calm down I heard the third version of myself mutter something about 'years of experience and youthful glows', I honestly think I have a mental problem in the future. After about two minutes of waiting for everybody to stop laughing the present version of myself looked at me and said "Oh trust me, he is plenty older than me.", which got her a mocked hurt expression from present time Hook. Hook, pretending to be upset at her comment, said "Curses and Neverland may have given me experience but as you can see I've retained my youthful glow.", and that comment sent the third, fourth and fifth versions of myself into fits of laughter. Yep, here's proof. I end up with a mental problem.

Well, the good news: everyone was staring at the three versions of me with confused looks on their faces. Seems the same three versions of Hook are the only one's that know what their laughing about. My times version of Mary-Margaret spoke up and asked them, "What's so funny?". The fourth version of me just replied by saying "It's just something Hook said to me once." and then she cracked up laughing again. After a minute I got annoyed and asked "What's this got to do with Hook's age?". The second version of me was the one who answered me, "I don't know what their laughing at but Hook did say something that hints at his age". Vague, but more than the others had given me so far. It took me a few seconds before I got it, and really I'm shocked at how I didn't get it quicker.

"Neverland! No one ever grows up on Neverland.", I looked to my times Hook and he just smirked at me and said "Congradulations! The princess finally worked it out". Ugh, how do I end up being friends with him? I just glared back at him and told him, "Don't call me princess. And how old are you?". He just continued to smirk at me but told me "After spending a few centuries in Neverland it's quite hard to remember my specific age". "Wait, you're a few centuries old?" I asked, shock evident in my voice. The smug bastard just continued to smirk, and said "Aye, lass. That I am".

Before I could say anything eles the Mary-Margaret from my time said "Before Emma and Hook keep talking about his age I just want to know, how is the David from my time awake? Because here he's in a sleeping curse and I can't wake him up because I'm in The Enchanted Forest". I seem to be forgetting everything today, and I'm also really slow on the uptake for some reason. I think I'm getting that mental problem now. I tuned back into the conversation when the present version of Regina said "Now _that_ is what I'm wondering. The people who made the portal might've done something so that he'd be awake here. Maybe just going through a time portal means you wake up from a sleeping curse?". After she said that absolutely _everyone_ were giving her weird looks.

Mary-Margaret in my time asked, "Regina. Are you trying to comfort me? Or be nice to me?". The present Regina just shook her head, muttering to herself about regretting taking it out sometimes... What the hell does she mean by that? "Uh, mum?" I heard the present version of Henry say. When I saw him he was looking at Regina. "Maybe you should leave the hope stuff to Grams, cause it's scary when you do it". Regina just sighed and agreed with him. Present version me cut the silence and said "Ok, has anyone from your time got anymore questions?", Gold raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "I'm just wondering about some of the things that were said about Belle. Was she under the sleeping curse? Was she staying with the pirate at some point?" he asked.

The woman that watched us with Henry came forward and said, "We can't answer those questions yet Rumple. When it gets to the fourth versions turn to ask questions, then your's will be answered". I'm assume that was Belle then. Then present time David asked once more, "No other questions?". When nobody came forward he turned to the second version of us and said, "Well, it's your turn to ask now".

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Whether it's today, tomorrow or was yesterday, Merry Christmas. Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to make sure it was good enough. I hope you guys like it. If anyone wanted to give me suggestions on what to do later I would love some; thanks again to** **mckenzie96** **for all the suggestions you gave me. If there were questions that you wanted this version to ask that I didn't put in, just give me the questions and I'll try to put them in later. I also wanted to say thank you guys that read this** _ **so**_ **much. The fact that anybody likes my stories is an amazing Christmas gift for me, so thank you guys. So to finish up; Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Feliz Navidad or whatever's you're opinion, whether you celebrate something or not, and have a Happy New Year! Review or whatever.**


	7. Our Pasts: Questions Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Questions Pt 2

Second Version of David's Pov:

When this time's version of me said it was our turn to ask them questions, no one immediately got up and asked something like the first version of Emma did. First version of Emma. First versions of everybody. Second, thrid and fourth versions of everybody. Time travel. Ah... I can tell this probably won't end well.

As if life wasn't hard enough. Dealing with pregnant wives, wicked witches, town just getting their memories back, a grandson getting his memories back, a witch being after my child (again), The Wicked Witch having The Evil Queen's heart, The Wicked Witch holding The Dark One in captivity, and more problems. Including pirates having feelings for my daughter. On a scale of one to ten, Hook having feelings for Emma isn't a ten. Probably doesn't even rank on the scale. However I'm still not ok with it, or at least I'll pretend I'm not. Sadly there's nothing wrong with Hook.

"Come on, don't be shy. Does anyone have a question?" this time's Regina asked. Seems like everyone's getting agitated by none of us asking anything. Everyone waited for one of us to ask something but no one did, though Emma seems like she wants to. Regina must have got annoyed at how long we were taking so she ended shouting at us, "Oh, come on! Someone just ask something already!". Everybody jumped when she yelled. No one seemed to want to ask anything after she yelled but a quiet voice just said "I want to hear the answer from my future self". When I turned to look at who spoke I saw Emma; with her arms cross, her head looking at the ground.

She's gotta be upset about something. But what's she upset about? "What do you wanna know?" this time's Emma asked. My time's Emma just took a deep breath and said "Hook. Is he working for Zelena? Did he actually get a message from David and Mary Margaret? Or was he lying about the whole thing?". As soon as she asked that, I knew why she was upset. Hook was practically one of her only friends (I think), she'd hate it if he ended up lying to her. But these questions Emma asked I already had the answer to. Hook cares about Emma too much to hurt or lie to her. I didn't send him any messages but he must have got one from somebody, and if he was working for Zelena it wouldn't have been willingly.

My time's Hook just sighed, "You still don't believe me. What happened to trusting me?". He looked so upset that Emma didn't seem to trust him. "I'm telling you the truth Swan! I got a message from your parents, and I'm not working for the bloody Wicked Witch!" he shouted at her. Emma didn't respond to him at all, she just kept her arms crossed and her head down. After a few seconds she said "I do trust you, but I've gotta make sure. You know what happened the last time I trusted somebody. I'm sorry". When she didn't move after a few minutes Hook just sighed and turned back to face our future selves.

This time's Emma looked at my time's Hook with a sympathetic look. Seems I was right, Hook isn't working against us. Future Emma looks at my Emma and says "No. He's not.", with a small smile on her face. My time's Emma looks so relieved when she heard that, I think it's the happiest I've seen Emma in a long time. I look around at all the other future versions of Emma and I notice something... she's happy. Or less stressed. Or maybe knows how to handle problems even better in the future, but all I know is that the future versions of Emma, despite the situation, seem at ease. It could be because they've done this before and know how to handle it (because it seems like they know how to handle time travel) or it could be because Emma's finally happy.

The third version of her has dark circles around her eyes, seems exhausted and conflicted between something - not a decision, just something she has no control over - but overall when I look at her she seems happier then my Emma. Just by looking at her I can tell she has smiled a lot more lately. The fourth version of Emma seems rather drawn back, shocked or scared or both - she looks like she's been through hell - but again, she's happier. I can tell shes been smiling, not as much as the third version of her but still more than my version of Emma. I don't know what has made Emma happier in the future but I'm really glad she has something that makes her feel so joyful.

When this version of Emma continues speaking it takes me a few seconds to remember what she's talking about. Hook. Zelena. Is Hook or our side or not. I look at my version of Emma and see she's paying a hundred percent of her attention to her future self so she can see if Hook is still trustworthy, which she is obviously hoping he is. If she's trying not to show it, she's failing. "Hook did get a message, which did say it was from Mary Margaret and David but was actually from N-" present Emma cuts herself off. Neal. He sent the message to Hook. Emma can't mention him because of the first version of herself but to everyone in my time and future times it certainly clear.

Emma decides to continue on anyway, trying to avoid mentioning Neal. "It was from a your recently deceased friend. He sent it signed by you two because he knew Hook would think from anyone eles it would be a trick but from you's, who would want to get back back so much, Hook wouldn't brush it off as a trick.", Emma says. I've gotta say, that was ingenious. Knowing how to get Hook to go find Emma, but then again spending time with Hook when you were a child would mean you know what you've gotta do to make him do something.

"The whole working with The Wicked Witch thing was, well. Hook was forced into that. Zelena pretended to be Ariel, then cursed Hook and said if he didn't do something to me she'd hurt my family and that if he told anybody she'd hurt my family, then threated him again after a while of him not doing anything, so then he tried to get Henry to safety which went wrong when the flying monkeys showed up and you know the rest. That's basically it, in short." Emma continued on. So Hook was threatened and yet tried to keep Emma with her magic and save her family whilst being threatened... He must care about Emma a lot to do all that for her.

We took a minute for that to set in when my time's Emma must've suddenly remembered something because she went completely rigid for a few moments and then she had a look on her face, one that looked like Christmas had come early. "Speaking of getting me, how did you? Come and get me. Am I allowed to know yet?" she asked, looking at every version of Hook except for the first one. My time's Hook just said, "Please tell me I don't have to tell her. Please tell me she doesn't know in the future". The fourth version of Emma answered him, "Well sorry to say I do know, you told me yourself, and I think you should tell that version of me". Hook just groaned. "I was hoping you'd never find out", he muttered to himself. Seems everyone heard him because the fifth version of Emma told him, "Really? You think I wouldn't notice she was gone? I was already questioning where she was then. You couldn't of hid it from me".

Hook just sighed and said, "I know". Everyone from my time just looks confused. She? A _she_ was missing? I have no idea what Emma meant, neither did anyone eles from my time, but I did see Emma looking at Hook strangely. "Hook, what'd you do to find me?" she askes, still staring at him weirdly. Hook just sighed and said, "I was told there was a curse coming and I had to find you and get your memories back. So I ditched my crew and took The Jolly Rodger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it-". Here he gets cut off by Emma asking "You outran a curse?" quite skeptically. All she gets in a 'I'm a hell of a captain' in return, but that makes Emma laugh a little for some reason. Maybe Hook and Emma are that close that they've had conversations on things like this.

Hook continues his story like she never interupted. "Once I was outside the curses purview I knew that the walls were down, transport between worlds was possible again, all I needed was a magic bean". "Those aren't easy to come by.", Emma says in a suspicious tone. Looking down Hook says, "Not if you've got something of value to trade". "And what was that?" Emma askes a bit breathless, a bit stunned actually. It seems no one in my time can work out what she's worked out, though the first version of Hook looks like he has an idea. Then suddenly Hook looks up with a smile that says 'Everything is great' but doesn't really fool anyone and says "Why The Jolly Rodger of course!". And everything goes dead silent.

My Emma is staring at Hook, not knowing what to say. I see the third, fourth and fifth versions of Emma smiling and muttering thanks to Hook, even though they would've all done it a thousand times already. Everyone eles in the third, fourth and fifth versions are quiet but not shocked. The first version of us are all straight up shocked, probably wondering why Hook would do something like that. Which is basically what our time is thinking. Not shocked that Hook would do it, it was for Emma of course he did it. But we all know how much that ship means to Hook, and he gave it away, without a thought, for a magic bean. For Emma. For my daughter.

"You traded your ship for me?" askes, once again, stunned and breathless. "Aye". Emma continues to stare at Hook for a about a minute before blinking her eyes rapidly and saying a shaky and breathless thank you. "No problem at all." is all Hook replys with. They continue staring at each other until the first version of Hook starts talking.

"Bloody hell, this is a lie. Why would I give up my ship? I would never give up my ship. Certainly not for someone who only likes to chain me up, betray me and hit me a lot." he says angrily. I, and most likely my past and future selves, don't even have time to think about hitting or yelling at Hook before the present versionn of Hook says in a low, dangerous and scary voice "Don't talk about Swan that way. If it weren't for her we'd be stuck in a mind of self hatred, despair and darkness. If it weren't for her we wouldn't have The Jolly Rodger back. Hell, if it weren't for her we'd be dead. So shut up, leave _all_ versions of her alone and get used to the fact I made the chose to give up our ship".

Everybody is silent. It's moments like these when I know how good of a captain Hook was. He could sail a ship, navigate by the stars, keep his crew in order and probably a whole lot more. The silence lasted about a minute before it was broken by someone sniffing. It came from fourth and fifth versions of Emma; one looking like they were going to break down on the spot, the other looking just plain scared. For a few seconds everyone stared at the two of them until the fifth version of Emma cracked and ran out of the room crying with the fifth version of Hook following. The fourth and fifth versions of everybody watched them go with sad and sorry looks on their faces, whilst the rest of us stood there confused on what happened.

"What's Emma crying about?" my version of Hook askes. The fifth version of myself sighes and answers with, "That will come up later when we're telling our full stories after everyones questions". My time's version of Snow then askes if Emma will be alright, my present self replys that she will be. I hope she will be, I don't want my daughter upset. Her crying, her sobbing as she ran out of the room, is heartbroken. I never want to hear my little girl sound like that again.

"So we get The Jolly Rodger back?" askes the first Hook timidly. The third Hook answers this, "Aye". He must also be mad at his past self for insulting Emma since he's glaring at himself while he answers. "We get it back after a few weeks." he continues on, still glaring. The first version of Emma then says "I want to know something actually. I keep hearing Henry and me get our memories back, what's that all about?". Present time Regina sighs and tells Emma "Can't say everything about that just yet, Miss Swan, but it will be mentioned soon. All I can say is you and Henry forget your memories but then eventually get them back". Yes Regina, _eventually_ get them back. No, don't think like that David. At least they have them and are with you.

Present time Snow then askes if we have anymore questions. I decide I'll say one as a joke but I am actually wondering about it. "I've got a question. When did Hook get a new wardrobe?" Almost everyone has a little laugh at the way I ask that then Hook says to me "I can't actually speak of why I got new clothes but I can say that Henry helped me out with acquiring them". "Oh so that's where you were able to get modern clothes. I wondered how you did that when Ruby wasn't there to help.", present time Emma says playfully to Hook.

After hearing his name Henry was excited for some reason. "Hey, Killian. Does that mean we hang out more?" my time's Henry askes present time Hook. Hook nods. "So does that mean you've gotten to give me sword fighting?" So that's why Henry's excited. Sword lessons from a pirate. The first version of myself speaks to my time's Henry and says, "Henry, I thought I was giving you sword fighting lessons". Henry looks at him for a few seconds then shrugs and says "In the future you're a bit busy gramps.", and I immediately feel guilty. I am busy, but too busy to hang out with my grandson? I start to realise a few things here; Henry seems to prefer Hook (already knew that), Hook will always make time for Henry (he's spent a lot of time with him, willingly), Hook will always protect Henry (he did against The Wicked Witch) and I only hung out with my grandson (when he didn't want to hang out with me) to prove I was as fun as Hook. Jeez, I feel like a horrible grandfather.

I'm brought out of my guilt when Hook laughs and replys to Henry, "Aye, mate. We've had a few lessons on sword fighting. You take after your mother. We've only used sticks so far but you're a natural, just like with sailing". And I swear on my life I've never seen Henry grin so wide. From the corner of the room I hear a soft voice filled with amusement say "What's going on here?". I turned to see the fourth versions of Emma and Hook are back now. Emma looks happier, she could be pretending but I'm hoping she is actually happy right now, and Hook just seems happy Emma's alright. I notice Emma's just observing Henry grinning madly with no clue why he so happy. So I say to Emma, "Henry's just happy with his future of sword fighting lessons". And Emma turns to look at Hook and says, voice filled with amusement, "Oh, yes. I know".

Hook must teach Henry a lot. Emma and Regina know about it, are alright with it and (with how excited Henry gets) probably hear about what Hook teaches him a lot after a lesson. I feel guilty about not helping my grandson when I promised him I would but I'm glad someone's there for him, even if it is the pirate. Snow then askes if there's any last questions. When no one answers she says that we'll move on to the next versions questions. The next version of us was one of the calm groups so I can't wait to hear their questions.

 **Author's Note: So sorry thatit's taken me so long to update but like I said when I started, it doesn't matter how long it takes me to, I will eventually update. Once again thanks to** **mckenzie96** **for all the suggestions, like I said I'll work them into future chapters. If there were questions that you wanted this version to ask that I didn't put in, just give me the questions and I'll put them in later. Also, less than 3 weeks til OUAT is back, I can't wait. How 'bout you guys? If anyone has any suggestions just tell me, I love them. Review or whatever.**


	8. Our Pasts: Questions Pt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Adam and Eddie.**

Questions Pt 3

Henry's Pov:

It seems that we don't change a lot. When the second versions of us were told to ask us questions nobody came up and now the third versions of us aren't asking us anything either. I already know any version of Regina will lose it. We waited a few minutes to see if anyone would say anything but no one did. Just as Belle was about to say something to them, the third versions of grams said "Emma! You seem to be starting us off with the past versions of us, how about you start us off too?". Oh. Now it makes sense. Jeez, how come I didn't think of that? Before I can mention my thoughts to anyone the third version of Emma yells out, "Oh no, no, no! I've dealt with time travel before and it went horribly. You want me to say or ask stuff now, I'm gonna screw something else up. No, I'm not doing anything!". She then walks to the couch nearest to her, sits down and crosses her arms with a determined look on her face.

"Woah, wait! 'I've dealt with time travel before'?" asked the first version of Emma. She stood in the middle of the first group with the eleven year old version of me hugging her around the waist, like he's been doing since we've found them, and a freaked out look on her face. "What do you mean, 'I've dealt with time travel before'?" she yelled at the third version of herself. Killian answered her instead of her future self "Don't worry, lass. It'll come up later". I think this was the last straw for her. She swished around to look at Killian, "No! You all keep saying certain questions will be answered later but you are also saying that we're allowed to ask questions now. So why won't you answer them? Why do we have to wait for later? I don't want to wait, I want my question answered now!" she screamed at him.

"Ok, look. We said we'd answer as many questions as we possibly could. We also said we couldn't answer all of them because they are either; too hard for us to answer, or would be too hard to explain at this exact moment. We keep saying those questions will be brought up later because it's easier to tell you everything that has happened to us in order than to explain one thing right now and just give you more questions.", Emma said to the first version of herself. I chuckled quietly to myself. _You're speaking really loud mum. Sure you're not just angry she was yelling at Killian?_ I bit my fist to keep from laughing. _Mum sure is defensive. Does she even realise it's herself that was yelling at him?_

Emma looked like she was thinking about something when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look to the direction the tap came from and I saw gramps. "Are you alright?" he asked me in a skeptical tone. I noticed that he kept looking at my fist in my mouth. I pulled it out and whispered to him, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking funny thoughts". He just nods with a weirded out look on his face, "Alrighty, then". As soon as our short conversation ended Emma looked like she worked out what she was gonna say.

"It's like... a book, or a movie. You get told something that happens in the middle and all you end up with is questions about how and why that happened. So it's easier for us to tell everything after all your questions from the beginning to now.", she told her first past self. _Go mum. That was convincing. No one's gonna question us now... Wait. I just realised what I said. That's stupid..._ The first version of Emma took in what her future self and just nodded her head and said, "Ok. Fine".

Grams then looked at the third version of Emma and told her, "And Emma. You can ask any questions you have for us. We have a way to make sure there are no consequences, we just have to get a hold of it. So you can ask any questions you have," she turned to look at the rest of the third group, "all of you can.", she finished. The group as a whole were nodding their heads showing they understood they could ask whatever they wanted, however, the third version of Emma remained on the cough, arms folded and face stoic. With the third Emma's next words her face went from a mask to downright angry, "Alright. I have a question. What I am doing near my parents?".

Everyone was silent. The fourth and present versions of ourselves know what she's talking about and know how angry she was, so only Emma went to explain to her. Before everyone cut her off. The second versions of gramps and grams were walking towards the third version of Emma when the third version of Killian walked in front of them, stopping them from getting closer to her. "Wouldn't go near her if I was youes, mates." the third version of Killian told them. _Yes. Gramps, grams listen to him. You know you can trust him. Listen to Killian._ I could tell gramps and grams were gonna listen to him but then the second version of gramps basically ruined it. "Why are you budding in on things that aren't your business, pirate. This is family business.", he yelled, sneering, at Killian.

His past self yelling must've snap something in him because all of a sudden gramps is saying, "Sorry Hook, but I want to see what's upsetting my daughter". Despite his tone telling Killian to stand down he just stood there. After a few seconds he just looked at Emma, who was looking down at her lap with her arms still folded, sighed and moved out of their way. _No. He's doing it for your own good gramps!_ The second versions of grams and gramps sat on the couch opposite Emma's then gramps asked, "Emma. What's wrong? What did we do? What's upsetting you?". After their conversation I can say confidently I'd never seen her so angry. _I've never seen mum so angry. It's like all villains we've faced put together, she hasn't even met some of the worst in the future and she reminded me of them. I've never seen mum so scary._

When gramps and grams asked her those questions Emma just looked up, glaring at them. _If looks could kill, they'd be dead._ When she went to speak to them her voice was cold, detached and had false humour in it, "You should've listen to him." she told them with a mock smile. "Emma, sweetheart. Who? Who should we have listen to?" asked grams. "Killian. That's who." Emma told her. Grams and gramps got confused looks on their faces, "Hook? We should've listened to Hook? Why?" grams asked. Emma responsed by saying "Yes, Hook. And why, because I really don't want to be around you right now". Grams and gramps just kept pursuing the subject, "Why don't you want to be around us Emma? What do we do wrong?".

"Oh, you wanna know what you do wrong. It's not what you do but what you did." she replied. "Then what did we do wrong Emma? Please. Just tell us." gramps said. Emma suddenly straightened up. Her arms unfolded, shoulders back, her head was up, and her facical expression was... smug? Or smug crossed with determined. "Alright," Emma started, "you wanna know what you two did? Ok, then I want somebody to work out what I mean when I finish what I'm saying, and no, Hook, I don't want you to answer this". Grams and gramps nodded their heads to what she said while the first two Killian's just looked confused. "Sure, we agree Emma. Now, just tell us what we did wrong." grams pleaded.

"Fine. Here's what you's did. Ursula, Cruella DeVil and Maleficent." Emma told them. The effect that had on the room was instantaneous; the first two Killian's were shocked at her saying Ursula, the first two versions of grams and gramps were shocked Emma knew what they'd done, the third version of gramps looked down while grams bursted into tears, the fourth and present versions of grams and gramps just flinched. "Yeah. I found out about that." Emma said. "You should've listen to Hook, he was only trying to protect you's," she continued, "Now the answer to my question, why am I anywhere near my parents?"

"Well, why do you think Miss Swan?" the present version Regina said to her, "Because you forgave them". Emma just glared at her, "No, it wouldn't have been that easy Regina.", Emma told her. She turned to look at her present self and asked, "Why am I near my parents?". Present Emma just told her, "Like Regina said, I forgave them". Emma just shook her head, "No. It wouldn't be that easy. Not with me. Why did I forgive them?". Present Emma smiled, "Hook talked me into forgiving them". All versions of grams and gramps turned to look at Killian, shock evident on their faces. Not sure why the last three versions are shocked, Killian always does stuff like that. "And he had just let me drink his rum." present Emma finished. Third version of Emma just nodded her head, "Now _that_ I believe".

"Before anyone else asks something eles, can I ask something?" I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Sure Henry." present Regina told me. I nodded, "Alright. When mum said she forgave grams and gramps because Killi- Hook, Hook, convinced her to something confused me. I get why these two versions of grams and gramps-" I said pointing to the first two versions of them, "are shocked. Probably wonder why he'd do that... Nevermind, on second thought I don't get why the second version of them are confused. Anyway. I get why the third version of them are shocked, because mum forgave them at all. What I don't get is why these two versions of grams and gramps-", I pointed to the fourth and present versions of them, "are confused. Can someone explain?"

"What do you mean by you're confused because we're confused?" the present version of grams asked me. I tried to explain what I meant. "Alright. I know the first version of grams and gramps are confused, it's because Kil- Hook did anything to help them or did anything nice or good. The second versions of them are confused they don't think Hook would do something like that. Now the third version of you guys are confused because mum forgives you two, but then the fourth and present versions of you's are confused." I told everyone. "So, why? Why are you two versions confused?" I asked pointing at the fourth and present versions of my grandparents.

Everyone stared at the two versions I was talking to, waiting for one of them to answer. The present version of grams answers first, "I would assume that we're all shocked for the same reason. That Kil- Hook's the only reason Emma forgave us...", grams is quiet for a few seconds before she lets out a small laugh, "And his rum apparently." she adds making a few people laugh as well. I looked to the fourth versions of grams and gramps to see if that's the reason they were shocked. They just nodded at me. I just nod my head and say, "Ok, that clears it up. Thanks".

I turn back to the group of time travellers, keeping my head down, when I hear, "You good, kid?". I look up to see the present version of Emma looking at me. I just nod my head and say, "Yeah, mum. No more questions. Everything's cleared up." whilst smiling at her. She just smiled back at me, "Alright then, anyone else have any other questions? Because I think we've only had one." Emma askes the third group. However the next person who had a question was not from the third group.

"I know that it's their turn but I have an enquiry, lass!". _Killian._ It was Killian from the first group of time travellers. Everyone turned to look at him. _Knowing Killian back then, he'd love that fact._ I was right. When he saw he had everyones attention a smirk grew on his face. "Yes, Hook?" Emma asked. His eyes shot straight back to Emma, after looking around the room just then, and he said "Something the third version of yourself said is bothering me. Ursula. Have you met her? If so, what did she do when she saw me? Do you know what I did to her?". Emma just smiled at him, "Don't look so worried". "Yes, I've met Ursula. She did see you, and if I remember correctly she tried to drown you?" Emma turned to look at the present version of Killian to see if she got it right. He just nodded his head.

Emma turned back to the first version of Killian and says, "Yes, she tried to drown you. Eventually. Don't know why she didn't try anything earlier.", muttering to herself by the end. Killian was laughing at what she was saying behind her whilst the first version of Killian was scowling, "Ironic, tried to drown a pirate." he muttered. "Oh, wouldn't be the first time." Emma said, which got her a questioning look from him. Which lead to her saying, "I was there the other time". She turns to present time Killian and told him, "You know, you're lucky Ariel and I are so nice and saved you, even when you were annoying us.", which made Killian laugh. "Aye, I know. I owe a lot to you both, Ariel especially.", he replied.

Emma laughed and turned back to the first version of Killian. "To answer your last question. Yes, I know what you did to her, but don't worry, you made it up to her. You got her father and had him return her voice. Even got them to forgive each other for everything else they were fighting about. So, Ursula's happy now, and good, which is a bonus.", she told him. "If that's all, then anymore questions?" Emma asked everybody. When no one came up grams said, "Great, onto the last versions of us then. Who's asking us something first?".  
_

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long, my laptop hasn't been working. Just found a solution though, I just hope it keeps up. What has everyone thought of the second half of the season so far? I've loved the last few episodes; bringing back old characters and old realms. Though it makes me think this is the last season for OUAT. I hope you guys enjoy, if you guys like it just review or whatever.**


	9. Our Pasts: Questions Pt4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam.**

Questions Pt4

Fourth Version of Emma's Pov:

Should've known. All the other versions of ourselves did it. I was just hoping my family would be nice to me and not do what their past selves did, but apparently not. _Thanks, mum!_ "Maybe Emma should start us off. Yeah?" mum asked our group. Everyone turned to look at me. "No. I've done time travel, I've screwed it up, I don't want to do it again.", I replied. However mum seems to want to pursue this. "Emma. They've, we've, all said it's alright for you to ask whatever you want.", mum told me. I turn my head to look at my mother and asked, "What if there's nothing I want to ask?".

Killian spoke before she could respond. "Now I know that's not true, love.", he said to me with a raised eyebrow and knowing look. _Ugh. Stupid pirate._ Suddenly he had both eyebrows raised and was smirking at me. _Stupid pirate and his open books._ "Why don't you ask whatever Hook thinks you want to ask.", mum told me. I start glaring at Killian. Smug bastard is still smirking at me. "Fine.", I huff. I turn to face the future version of ourselves. "You know when we are right? Know where we are and what we're doing?", I ask them. Some of them nod their heads. "Alright. My question is; the person we're trying to save, do we save them?", I ask. However before they can speak they're interupted by my time's version of my mother.

"Emma, we've seen them. You saved them, their alright.", she tells me. You know; it's nice having someone who knows you so well, because while my mother can't seem to figure out what I mean, Killian certainly can. "I don't think that's what she means, milady. I think Swan's worried that something happens.", Killian tells my mum. I smile, _at least he always understands me._ 'Thank you' I mouth at him. He just smiles and nods to future selves in response. I turn back to them and say, "So, do we save them?".

The Evil Queen's Pov:

Ugh, sisters. Can't she just see I'm trying to help her. If she would just trust me we could both get revenge on that merry little band of heroes. Whatever, I'll just give her time to cool off and then she'll realise I'm trying to help her. I open the door to my vault before I stop walking. "Ugh, everytime. I hate that I have move the coffin." I mutter to myself as I start to push. Once I'm down in my vault I start looking through my potions, however before I can find what I'm looking for I heard someone speak from behind me.

"This was the second place I'd thought you'd be. I went to Zelena's farmhouse but one look through the window to look at the obviously distressed Wicked Witch and I knew you weren't there,". Gold! I immediately stand up straight and turn to face him. "Oh, don't worry about Zelena. It's only a little misunderstanding, she'll eventually come to her senses. But why were you looking for me, Gold?" I ask. "I wanted to ask you a few things, your majesty, like; Why did you have a try at Zelena's portal?, How will everyone being here help whatever you're planning?, oh, and Where's my wand?" he replied.

"What wand?" I ask him, putting on my best innocent face. He walks closer to me. "Oh, I believe you know what wand I'm talking about your majesty. The wand that can recreat any spell. Where is it?" he asks me. Letting out a huff of air I say, "Well. I have to say I have no idea where the wand is, and I'm a little insulted you automatically came to me when you couldn't find it,". He steps even closer to me, "I just find it funny that when you and Zelena bring people from the past to the future, my wand goes missing." he says darkly. _Ugh, this is getting annoying. I need to find my potions._ "Well as I said, I don't know where that wand is, and as for your earlier questions; I decided to bring everyone here because I thought I'd be fun to see how they react when everything that has happen here comes to light, though not much has happened yet but it's stillfun to watch them. The other question, about how them being there will help me, well they won't do anything big in helping me however they are a nice little distraction. Keep the heroes busy making their past selves don't die, so they won't.", I finish smiling.

Rumple just stares at me and says, "Alright your majesty, if that's what you say." and then turns and starts to walk out. However as I turn around and go back to looking for my potions he says, "I wouldn't bother looking for it, dearie.". I turn around to face him. _Why is he smiling?_ "What do you think I'm looking for and why shouldn't I look for it?" I ask him angrily. He continues to smile while saying, "Oh, just the ingredients for memory potions. I wouldn't bother looking for them because Regina's already come down and made enough for everyone and I'd assume she's put them somewhere safe, somewhere you can't get them.", I stare at him in shock as he continues to smile.

"I would guess dearie, that this is karma for lying to me about my wand just now. You should know by now, after all these years of being a villian, that there are a lot of heroes that all want to send the time travellers back to their specific times and they're all willing to help each other and work to get them back there." he says gloating now. "Like your wife?" I snap, and suddenly I'm forcibly thrown against the wall behind me. Rumple walks back over to me, glaring, and says, "Stay away from Belle!". I laugh, "And why should I? If she's helping all the heroes, I should take her out of the equasion so that I have more chances of successeding!".

Rumple stands right in front of me and says darkly, "You will stay away from Belle otherwise I will kill you-" I cut him off, "You can't Regina already tried and failed.", I laugh. "Well, I could always make sure you don't get whatever your trying to get or I could always just kill Regina therefore kill you." I replies. I fake gasp, "And kill your grandson's adoptive mother?". He just continues to glare at me, "Henry's got a large family; grandparents, family friends, another mother and even the pirate." he says, growling at the mention of Hook. "So don't tempt me your majesty, because I have no problem doing whatever it takes to make sure you won't hurt Belle!" he finishes before poofing away in a cloud of red.

Rubbing the back of my head where it hit the wall, I mutter to myself, "Glad to know you're willing to hurt Henry to get what you want, Rumple. Glad to know..."

Emma's Pov:

The fourth version of myself turns back to face us again and says, "So, do we save them?". _No!_ Images that I don't want to see start popping up in my head. Me killing Killian, walking into the Underworld, a bloodied and brusied image of Killian at his gravestone, Killian wrapped in chains about to be dropped into the River of Lost Souls, Killian talking about moving on with Liam, Killian telling me not to put my 'armor' back on and Killian kissing my hand as I went back up to the Underworld's library. I try not to cry at those memories.

Looking at my feet, I take a deep breath. "No. We don't save them.", I tell myself. I hear my past self gasp and mutter a quiet 'no' before she starts sobbing. Still trying not to cry, I look up and see everyone fromthe fourth group's reaction; my mother crying silent tears, my dad rubbing a hand over his face and sighing, Regina staring at nothing, Robin also staring at nothing, Henry also crying and then there's me, sobbing my heart out and crying whilst Killian is trying to comfort me. I keep taking deep breaths, trying not to cry. I hate those memories, I hated killing Killian, I hated him being dead, I hated leaving him and I hate thinking about anything that has to deal with him being dead. I absolutely hate it.

Nobody seems to want to make a move until the third version of me asks, "What's happened? Why are we all upset?". She hesitated before adding, "For me to get that upset, who are we trying to save?", with a worried look. I sigh then tell her, "You can probably guess who we're trying to save, and as for what happened, well, they died,". The third version of us gasp while that version of me starts crying silent tears. I quickly add, "Don't worry, they're fine now. They're alive,". Before anyone could question how someone could die and come back to life, the fourth version of me speaks up.

"What happens?", she askes me still crying. I turn to the entire fourth group and start speaking. "Well, as you know you-know-who and I were going down to get the ambrosia. However when we got there we realised that it was a trick, all the ambrosia was cut down and dead. The tunnel started shaking a bit so we went back to the elevator and before we could get on, you-know-who said they were staying down there and weren't coming back up. Didn't want our goodbye to be in front of everybody. Then they sent me back up and time was running out to leave so everyone had to go, and we had to leave you-know-who,". I stop to take a few more deep breaths. Everyone fromthe third and fourth groups are crying. _Ha ha. Look at who has a family and people that care about them Killian!_

"Then back in Storybrooke Hades was causing some problems-". The fourth group's Zelena cuts in here, "All I keep hearing is that you tricked us. You haven't changed at all, have you?" she askes Hades. "Zelena, I have-" Zelena cuts him off, "No,I don't want to hear anymore lies. Emma continue the story,". "Ok. So, Hades was causing problems and trying to kill everyone. I won't get into details but we needed a way to kill him, and in the Underworld you-know-who had found a way and managed to get it to me in Storybrooke. We killed Hades and unfortunately in the process..." I say not continuing the last past. Regina fills it in though, "Unfortunately, Robin died in the process,".

"What?", the thrid and fourth versions of Regina ask. "Yes, Robin's dead.", Regina confirms, looking as if she's about to cry. I start the story again to get the attention off Regina. "Anyways. So in the Underworld you-know-who had finally moved on to a better place but met the God Zeus. Who apparently said that because you-know-who had helped us in killing Hades he would let him live again. Then you-know-who showed up behind me while I was at Robin's grave right after his funeral. That's what happened.", I tell the fourth group.

The first version of Henry's Pov:

After a few seconds of silence Regina cleared her throat and said, "Alright. Enough thinking and feeling sad about people that died. One of them is alive again and the other is just gone. We need to move onto the next thing we have to do; telling you guys about everything that has happened since all your different times, and what villians we're facing now so that nothing catches anyone unprepared.". A familiar voice responds from the back of the room.

"I couldn't agree more. You should do that. You know I'm surprised I agree with you, but you know what they say...", then suddenly the person comes out from behind the wall and continues whilst smirking, "Great minds think alike.". _Mum?_

 **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you guys like this new chapter (Sorry that it's shorter than usual). I also wanted to let you all know, I'm gonna try a new way of updating the story; I'm gonna try writing the rest of the chapters for Time Travel Fanfictions and then start updating on a weekly basis. I really hope that will work out better for both of us but we'll see. Also, whose excited for season 7 of OUAT? What are all your thoughts about the new season? Don't be afraid to message me if you want to. Last thing; mckenzie96, hope you like this chapter. I remembered how much you wanted more Evil Queen, so here she is. If you liked the new chapter, read or review or whatever.**


	10. Our Pasts: Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and it's characters belongs to Eddie and Adam.**

Unexpected Guests

Henry's Pov:

"I couldn't agree more. You should do that. You know I'm surprised I agree with you, but you know what they say... Great minds think alike.". _Oh no. The Evil Queen!_ Everyone turns to the back of them room as The Evil Queen walks out from behind the wall. I hear a few gasps from the time travellers, and from the corner of my eye I see a few of them look from Regina to The Evil Queen and back again. Regina walks towards The Evil Queen, "How did you get in here? You shouldn't have gotten in here!".

The Evil Queen just smirked. "Oh, Regina. You should know by now, I know how you think. I am you. It's very easy to figure out what you'll most likely do next and how you will go about doing it.", she told Regina. Regina didn't look surprised, just down right angry. "I don't care how well you know me. Or how alike we are. I just want to know how you got in here, and if you don't want to tell me that than you can get the hell out of my house!". The Evil Queen just laughed. "Oh my! This must be what Emma or mother saw whenever we yelled at them. I can only hope we were much more terrifying.", she said, laughing.

I think that after a few minutes of wondering why there were two Regina's everyone started to come to their senses and wanted to know what was going on. However, only one person decided to ask, after she heard her name. "Regina. Why are there two of you?" Cora asked. Not even taking her eyes off The Evil Queen Regina replied, "Not now, mother!" whilst The Evil Queen just turned her head to look at Cora. She took a step towards Cora and said, "Mother. I forgot you were here.", with a small smile on her face. Before Cora could react, "Oh, you forgot about a relative, huh? Must run in the family. Forget all about a relative until their suddenly become useful.", Regina said sarcastically.

The Evil Queen sharply turned her head back to Regina. Glaring, she said, "You do remember that we are the same person, right? And that you are also apart of this 'family'.", whilst adding air quotes to the word family. Saying it as if the word was a horrible, life threatening disease. Still glaring Regina just shot her a sarcastic smile and said in her most innocent voice, "Oh, I remember. I just know that saying that would strike a nerve with you. After all, mother never cared about us, not until we could get her back to royalty. She never cared about Zelena, just like I know you don't,". There was a gasp heard from Cora and a growl heard from the first version of Zelena when Regina mentioned Cora not caring Zelena.

"You do realise you are basically saying that you don't care about Zelena, right?" The Evil Queen asked Regina. Regina just sighed. "No, I'm saying my dark side doesn't care about Zelena. I'm not the dark side.", she replied. "Oh, I care about Zelena-". Regina cut her off, "No, you care about how she can help you get your revenge,". The Evil Queen snarled and took a step closer to Regina. "I would spend more time convincing you I do actually care for our sister but, unfortunately, you're not the person I came to see right now...", she said turning to me at the end.

The Evil Queen went to walk to me but Regina walked in front of her. "No. You are not getting near Henry!", she told her dark side. The Evil Queen just sighed, "Regina. You should know me by now, you are me. If I don't get my way, I will start hurting people until I do. So what's your choice; I get my talk with Henry, which will be right here in front of you, or I don't and I hurt the people you _love_?", she told Regina, saying _love_ as if it were a deadly disease. Before Regina could reply, The Evil Queen said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt Henry. I couldn't even if I wanted to. As I said, the conversation will be right here in front of everyone". Regina said nothing. She simply moved to the side and let her evil side to walk towards me.

She smiled as she neared me. "Henry. How have you been sweetheart?", she asked me, looking like she was reaching out for a hug. I took a step back. "I've been fine.", I replied. She stopped walking towards me and put her arms back down to her side. "Oh, is that so? You call being kidnapped and held hostage by a pirates little brother fine?", as she said this I heard a few gasps. I quickly looked to my left and saw; the all four versions of Killian looking at The Evil Queen in shock, everyone else in the first three groups looking confused and everyone else in the fourth group looking at and whispering to Killian. I looked back to The Evil Queen as she continued speaking. "And of course there's the recent news about your mother-".

"I don't think anyone feels like talking about that right now Regina!", Emma cut her off, glaring at her. The Evil Queen just smiled an 'innocent' smile at her. "Oops. Of course, I forgot. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for anyone, would we?", she replied. At this I turned my head to look at the time travellers again. Now everyone looked worried; the first version just looked confused and worried whilst the other versions look worried and angry. _They must think The Evil Queen does something to Emma, they are glaring at her. Wow. Killian's glare is scary, don't threaten Emma Swan!_

I turned back to The Evil Queen. I saw her smirking at the time travellers before she turned back to me and said, "Not to worry though. You're a tough boy. If you say you're fine after all that, then you're fine". I just glared at her. "Why are you here? What do you want?", I ask her, sighing. She smiled a tiny bit, then said, "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you Henry. I wanted to inform you about a new piece of information I've required. It does involve you, so I thought it'd be best if you knew. For your own safety". I continued glaring at her. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." I told her. She sighed. Before she could answer me, however, Regina interupted her.

"I, for one, would like to know what you meant by 'you have to tell Henry something for his safety',". The Evil Queen turned her head to glare at Regina. "Henry would find out quicker if you'd stop interupting me!". She turned back to me, smile dropping to a frown when she saw I was still glaring at her. She sighed again, looking iritated. "You've spent too much time with the pirate. You've inherited his glare." she stated angrily before she guided me over to an empty corner in the room.

As I walked I took a quick glance at everyone behind me. Almost everybody looked worried. The only real exception was the first version of Killian, he looked confused. _Most likely wondering why I've apparently inherited his glare._ The other versions of Killian though were a mix between confused, worried and proud. The second version of Killian looked like all three, whilst the other two versions only looked worried and proud. Continuing my glance around the room behind me I also noticed everyone from my time looked worried. Both mums were rubbing their hands, waiting for a signal that they'd have to get me away from The Evil Queen. Killian had his hand on the hilt of his sword whilst grampa moved one side of his jacket away from him to make it easier for him to grab his gun if he needed to.

I looked back to The Evil Queen and stopped walking when I was half a metre away from where she stood. I cross my arms over my chest. "Alright. What do you want?" I ask her, angrily. She starts glaring at me. "Henry Daniel Mills! Is that any way to speak to your mother?" she scolds me. "You're not my mother," I tell her. She glares for a few more seconds before she stops and says, "Of course I am, Henry. Mothers look out for their children, and that's the entire reason I'm here today,". "As far as I know, mothers don't go around threatening the people their children love. If you're looking for mothers who do, your own is right over there," I say, pointing at Cora. Instantly The Evil Queen's glaring at me again. "Henry Daniel Mills, what did I say about being rude to your mother? This proves my point. I'm the only mother looking after you. The other two have let you spend too much time with the pirate. That's the exact kind of backtalk he'd give!" she tells me.

 _You hate me acting like one of the only father figures I have, huh? Well, if you hate it so much, I better do what Killian does best..._ "Yes, as well as lessons in sailing and pirate talk, I get lessons on how to perfect being sarcastic," I reply, smirking. _Annoying you._ She glares at me before turning her stare to the present version of Killian. "This is why you should of stayed gone, pirate!" she yells at him, before muttering to herself, "Why did you have to come back instead of a good influence?".

She looks back to me and leans towards me. "You might want to watch your attitude, Henry. Otherwise people you love _will_ get hurt, or worse..." she tells me. "Don't threaten my son!" Regina yells at her counterpart. The Evil Queens barely turns away from me to glare at her. "I'm not threatening him, I'm warning him..." she replies. In a flash her eyes are back to me. "I came here to tell you about a conversation I just came back from. A conversation I had with your grandfather," she tells me, whispering so no one else will here. "Why are you talking with grandpa? And what could you possibly have to tell me from said conversation?" I ask her. She waves her hand and said, "Majority of the conversation would be a bore for you. However, after accidently making your grandfather angry he told me something I thought would interest you. He told me that if I were to go near Belle he'd kill me. He said that you've got a large family; grandparents, family friends, the pirate and another mother entirely, so he felt that he could easily kill Regina just to get rid of me, with no concerns for his grandsons wellbeing,".

She straightens her back and starts speaking to me normally, "Just thought you should know. Don't think for a second he's on your side, sweetheart, because he's not. He's not looking out for anything but himself and what he wants,". With that she starts walking towards the exit, before she can leave I shout after her, "You're not telling me this so you can protect me or warn me, you're telling me this so you save your own skin! You don't care about me at all!". She stops walking and turns back to look at me. "I do care about you Henry. So much I'll even give you _heroes_ another piece of advice..." she says, turning to look at everybody from my time. "Update your security. If I could get into the house and to everyone and their past selves, then who knows what other evil and wicked things could get to you," she finishes.

"Speaking of wicked. How is our sister?" Regina asks The Evil Queen. The Evil Queen looks at her doppleganger and says, "Oh. _Now_ you care?". Regina sneers at her, "I always cared, still do. I just want to know if she realises her mistake or not,". The Evil Queen laughs. "I think she realises that ever trying to help the heroes would've failed one way or another. I think she also realises it's not wrong to pick the sister that actually shows she loves her," she replies. She starts walking towards the exit again as she says, "Stop distracting. Henry, think about what I've told you. And remember, I _do_ love you. And honestly, update your security... Henry could get hurt!". With that, she poofed herself away.

It was dead silence for the next few seconds before some of the past versions of ourselves started asking about the two Regina's. "What the hell was that?" the first version of Emma asked. "Why the bloody hell are there two of you? I can barely put up with one!" the second version of Killian said. "Regina, why are there two of you?" the fourth version of grams asked. The present version of Emma just laughed, "Mum, if you didn't notice, there are about six versions of Regina,".

"Yes, I can see that Emma. However, I was more talking about why there's another version of Regina here that didn't come through the time portal with us," she replied. "Well, it's obvious that she didn't come through the time portal with us. None of you are surprised by her, she seems to know what's happening in Storybrooke right now. In fact, based on everyone's reaction to her, she's causing whatever is happening in Storybrooke. By the way, what was she talking about when she first arrived Emma?" the fourth version of gramps asked.

Regina sighed. "You're right, she's causing most of the problems around Storybrooke currently. However, she didn't come through the time portal with you, she's from this time. It's a long and complicated story, one we'll tell when we're explaining about everything that has happened since all four of your timelines, but not right at this moment. The comment about Emma will be explained later as well," she told everyone. "First things first. Henry. What did she have to tell you?" Regina asked me. I look at her and reply, "She wanted to tell me that she found out Mr. Gold is willing to do whatever it takes to kill The Evil Queen if she goes after Belle, including killing you mum,".

"Wait! Why is Gold trying to kill me... a future version of me to kill that Evil Queen version of me?" the third version of Regina asked, waving her hand in the direction of where we last saw The Evil Queen. Present time Regina sighed and replied, "We're connected. If I die, she dies. We'll tell you more about that later. Right now, we've got to sort everything out. Including the fact that Rumplestiltskin seems to also wants to kill me!". The present version of Belle stepped out from behind grams and gramps, and said "If it will do any good Regina I'll go and talk to Rumple, try to convince him otherwise. Convince him I'm safe,". Regina sighed again. "No. It's alright, I'll figure something out about Gold. Don't want to put you in any situations you don't want to be in. However, until I work out what to do with Gold, I suggest we move onto other problems," Regina said.

"The Evil Queen can get into your mansion." gramps said. "I thought you had Emma shield the place," grams said to Regina. "Oh, she did. She had me shield every place that she thought The Evil Queen would try to get to," Emma replied before Regina could. "Like everyone's houses, right?" Belle asked Emma and Regina. "Yes, but that couldn't work. Everyone's houses are too small for over fourty people just to stand in let alone all have places to rest. Snow and Charming's was too cramped when it had only five or six people, Emma's doesn't have much space for fourty-six people and you've..." Regina says trailing off. Belle sighed, "I have been living on a ship." she finishes, seeing Regina's point. Regina just nods her head. Very quietly I hear the third version of Emma mutter to herself, "I get my own place?".

"I'm sorry. This is the second time I've heard about Belle living on a ship. Would someone explain that, please?" the first version of Mr. Gold asks Belle and Regina. Belle sighs. "it's complicated Rumple. Anyway I told you your questions will be answered shortly. When we can find a safer place for all of you time travellers..." Belle says, whispering the last part to herself. Emma gasps and takes a step towards Regina. "Wait! Regina you had me protect _every_ place you thought The Evil Queen would go..." Emma starts. Regina nods at her. "Including Town Hall." she finishes. Everyone starts smiling. "Yes. We could take everyone to Town Hall, tell them everything there and see if it would be good enough for them to sleep." Regina says.

"It is." Emma tells her. "What?" Regina asks. "It's good for them to sleep. Just get pillows, sleeping bags and food, and you're good to go." Emma continues. Regina looks confused. "How-?" she gets cut off. "She's right, love." Killian tells her. Regina still looks confused. "Regina. You remember that I was a runaway, right? You don't get a house, a bed or food as a runaway. You work with what you can find. Trust me, they're good." Emma tells Regina. Realisation crosses Regina's face, "Yes. I remember. Very well, Emma, doyou want to go check on the wards as I try to get everyone there?" she asks Emma. "Sure, Regina." is all Emma says before she disappears in a cloud of grey smoak.

Before anything else happens we hear the first version of Emma ask, shocked, "How did I do that?". "Magic, mum. Magic." I say, shruging my shoulders. The first three versions of Emma look at me in shock then I hear the third one mutter, "I've never done that before,". Present version of Killian laughs and says, "Don't worry, love. You learn to soon,". Just as Regina looks ready to plan how everyone gets there Ruby asks, "Hey, can we get some food. I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving,". She gets agreements from everyone, even a comment from Leroy, "Yeah. Must be a new torture method for the Queen, trick and starve us!".

Regina agrees to their wishes, ignoring Leroy's comment. She turns to look at me. "Henry, do you think you could go down to Granny's and somehow get meals for everyone here?" she asks. I nod. "Sure. It's lucky I know everyone well enough to know what they like to eat." I say walking towards the front door before stopping and turning around. "Belle. Would you like to come with me? I know you're a bit experimental with your food lately." I say eyeing her stomach. _I may know what she likes to eat, but I know nothing about pregancy cravings except that they're all different._ She smiles at me. "I would love to Henry. Thanks for being so thoughtful of me." she replies. I smile back. We head to the door and start making our way to Granny's. _How are we going to carry that many orders?_

Snow's Pov:

Once Henry and Belle are out of sight Regina starts getting everyone ready to be poofed to Town Hall. "Alright. Second version of me, you are going to poof the first two versions of everyone to Town Hall. Last version of Emma, you're going to poof the last two versions of everyone to Town Hall. And I will poof the people from this time to Town Hall. Is everyone ready?" Regina asks. With everyone's nods Regina says, "Alright, see everybody there, and if you're not I'm sending Miss Swan to get you whatever way she can." and poofed us away.

I blinked my eyes to adjust. We were in front of Town Hall. I look behind our small group and see all four time travelling groups. _Doesn't seem like anyone is missing._ I turn back to the front of Town Hall and see Emma holding her hands up in the air towards the building, a golden, glowing dome appears around Town Hall before disappearing. Emma turns around to face us and, with a smile, says "All good. No villians should be getting in. Apart from the ones in the four groups,". She then goes to the door, holds in open and gestures for us to all go inside.

Then she narrows her eyes. "Where are Henry and Belle?" she asks us, suspicious. "They're getting food from Granny's, love." Killian answers. Emma smiles and pulls a mini fist pump, "Yes! Food!" she shouts, causing a few people to laugh. She turn gestures for us to go in again. "Alright. Let's get this overwith." Regina mutters to herself as everyone we walk towards the door with the four groups of time travellers behind us and Emma holding the door open for us.

Emma's Pov:

I watch as the present versions of my family enter Town Hall, then close the door and stand in front of it before the time travellers can get through. "Alright, gonna tell you something before you go in because this is basically the only time I can talk to any of you without being harrassed by someone else. Please no one complain about having to sleep in Town Hall tonight. You may think it's the lowest you've ever gone or whatever, but just remember how little it is for some of you there are people in the world that are doing the same with even less. So please don't complain!" I tell them.

The first version of mum says, "Not all of us are going to complain Emma,". "Oh, I know _you_ won't, but there are quite a few Regina's... And her relatives." I reply to my mother. All four Regina's make annoyed sounds. I put my hands up, "Hey! I'm just stating the truth." I tell them. "Alright, let's get inside. Before they start wondering where we are." I say as I open the door and go to walk through it before stopping and turning around. "Oh, and Gold... Gold's? Don't try any magic tonight, or trying to escape to go see Belle or do more magic or anything. And mum," I continue, looking at the second version of my mum. "We'll get you a air matress or something, you won't have to sleep on the floor. I promise," I finish as I begin walking inside. From the corner of my eye I see her smile at me. When everyone's inside we start making our way to the main hall of the building where everybody else is.

When we walk into the hall Regina says, "There you all are. What was taking you so long?". "Nothing," I reply. Regina walks to stand in front of the four groups and says, "Well, if everyone's ready. Get comfortable, because it's a long story,". Everyone starts finding chairs and places to sit, the first version of Hook and Cora looking around curiously. While their doing this I whisper to Regina, "Please don't start the story with 'Once Upon A Time',". Her response is an annoyed glare. I walk over to Killian a few feet away, laughing about Regina's reaction.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back. I know it's been a long time but I did promise no matter how much time has gone by I would finish this story and that is still true. No matter how much time passes I am always thinking of the story and how to get it to you guys quicker. The pass few months a lot of stuff has gone on with my family and with me personally, a lot of problems, but I won't go into that because that doesn't excuse the long wait you guys have had to suffer through, and I'm sorry about that. I was aiming for a longer chapter, moving a bit further with the story and a lot more Evil Queen for** **mckenzie96** **. Once again I'm so sorry for the wait - I can't promise when the next chapter will be or if it'll be soon but I can tell you I still have my ideas and it will be updated. I've also been meaning to ask, what's everyone think of season 7? Are you still watching or not? Are you enjoying it? Who do you miss? I miss everyone, I'm glad we got to see almost everyone from the main cast. I still believe Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas should do one last appearance like everyone else has done, what do you guys think? Well, thanks for reading, review or whatever.**


	11. Our Pasts: Answers Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, they belong to Eddie and Adam. SPOILERS!**

Answers Pt 1

Zelena Pov:

"So, please don't take my sunshine away..." I sung softly. "Goodnight, sweet pea," I say as I lay Robin down in her crib for a nap. I grab Robin's bottle and place it in the sink then take the cloth I used for her spit up and throw it into a laundry basket to wash later. When I walk back into the kitchen I find Rumplestiltskin sitting at the table waiting for me. I stop walkng. "What are you doing here, Dark One? If it's The Evil Queen you're looking for, she's not here," I tell him, angrily.

He scoffs out a laugh. "Oh, you don't sound too happy talking about your sister dearie. In a little bit of a spif?" he asks. Crossing my arms, I snap out, "We're fine. You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?". He sighs. "I came here to ask you if you know where my wand is. So, do you know where your sister's keeping my property?" he askes. I glare at him. "What wand? And if your property's missing, why do you assume my sister had something to do with it?" , I lied. He starts glaring back at me.

"I'm assuming your sister took it because she's the only villian around Storybrooke these days, and if I had given those heroes the wand whatever plans she has would be ruined. As for the wand, however, we both know that you were right next to the pirate and his savior when I apparently explained what the wand does. Add the fact that you've been through a time portal and have magic, you are the only one who could've brought the time travelers. So, I ask again. Do you know where your sister has put my wand?" he askes. I sigh, my resolve wavering. _If she wants to keep her plans to herself, why can't she at least make the parts I do know about foolproof?_

"Only on her person. Good luck trying to get it from her, especially if she was able to get it from _you_ without you knowing," I answer. "Believe me, she'll be sorry for that. However, if she does indeed keep it on her I doubt she'll keep it with at _all_ times. So, dearie, where do you believe she'll put it when she inevitably has to hide it away?" he growls out. I don't answer. He gets up, slowly walking to me, he says, "Need I remind you, dearie, you brought quite a few people here. Some being your mother, Hades and yourself. All of which are villians trying to get what they want, and I know for a fact that Hades and your mother will have no problem taking you out to get what they want. What about if past version of yourself got her hands on the wand and tried to go back in time and do everything all over again like she wanted. I can tell you, dearie, in all three situations you lose. Even if you win, you lose,".

I stare at him confused. He continues, "If any of those villians succeed and get what they want, whether they get back to their time and cause mass destruction or stay in this time and cause it, they will have ruined the timeline. Especially you. Now, I can give you a valid reason to not want this. What do you have in your life right now, that you love so much, that won't be here if one of those villians stay here?". Horror filled my heart. I turn my head to watch Robin in her crib. As if she senses that someone's watching her, she wriggles around in her sleep. _No. Robin... She wouldn't..._

"In the forest, where the Merry Men used to stay. There should still be at least one tent there, so you could find it. A knot in a tree, or in a log that's sucken too far into the earth to be pulled out. That's where she'd hide it," I whisper. Rumplestiltskin takes a step back. "Thank you," he tells me before he starts walking to the front door. Before he leaves the room he stops and turns back to face me. "I know you fairly well Zelena. I know that when you love someone, you do almost anything for them. You gave up The Evil Queen pretty quick, even before I mentioned that you could lose your daughter. Might want to think about what that means," he tells me. Then he walks out, leaving me behind - worried about my daughter and confused about my sister.

Fourth Version of Robin's Pov:

My whole group, versions number four I believe, were all just sitting in one corner of Town Hall. Just watching as the future, or present, versions of Regina and Emma were conjuring sleeping bags and pillows and some matresses. Not going near anybody else, least we wreak havic on the future. I was focusing on keeping my daughter comfortable and asleep, however, I could feel Regina's stiff posture to my left. One glance up showed that Regina was trying not to show any emotions. Instead of letting her sit there torturing herself, I quickly called out to the person sitting on my right.

"Emma," I said. She turned from her conversation with Henry and Hook to face me. "Could you hold her for me for a few minutes?" I finished, gesturing to the unconscious baby in my arms. Her eye widened. "Oh, what? Why? You sure? I could get my parents," she says, very quickly. "Please," I say, gesturing to Regina now. Understandment filled her eyes, not the fact that she understood why I wanted her to hold my daughter. Just understanding what Regina's going through and how she shouldn't be left alone with those emotions. She understood this. _Of course she did, mate. The love of her life may be sitting next to her in the above world but he still had no heartbeat, he was still dead._

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. As soon as I was passing my daughter into her arms, Emma was shifting to make my daughter comfortable. My daughter didn't wake up but rather shifted towards Emma and let out the cutest cooing sound. Hook and Henry turned their heads at the sound, their surprise showing when they saw Emma holding an infant. When Henry looked like he was going to question why she was holding my daughter Emma just shook her head at him. Hook was just smiling at the scene, his eyes flickering over to where the present versions of everybody were - most setting the mattresses and sleeping bags around the room, Emma, however, just watching her past self holding my baby. I turn away from the scene to face Regina.

"I hear that it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up, your majesty," I say to her. Her eyes flicker to me before she sighs and replies, "Well, what would you have me do then?". She keeps her stare straight ahead. "I want you to talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling," I tell her. She snaps her head to look at me. "What? Tell you how I feel about the fact that you die? Why don't you tell me how you feel? Why are you being so calm?" she askes me, angrily.

Looking her straight in the eye, I say, "I'm terrified and I'm upset. I'm terrified to find out I will die soon, and I'm upset that I'll die before I can see my children grow up and before we can ever a peaceful amount of time to properly have a relationship. As for being calm; I know I have to be calm for you right now, and I know that whenever I do pass that Roland and my daughter will be cared for. There, your turn,". I sit, just watching her as she gathers up the courage to answer me. She finally answers, eyes watering when she says, "I'm upset, no, I'm devastated. I can't even begin to tell you how upset I am. God, is this what Emma's had to go through? Three times!". I smile slightly, "From what I've gathered Emma is a very strong woman. Just like you...".

Regina huffs out a breath, "I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose you again, especially not to death. I don't know how I'll handle losing someone again,". Leaning towards Regina I tell her to look at the future versions of everyone, she huffs but does as I say. When I know she's looking, I tell her, "Look at your future self,". We both look to the present version of Regina. We see her smile and nod at Emma before walking over to Snow and David. "You're not evil again. Well, at least this you isn't. You're being a mother to your son, you're getting along with Snow, David and Emma, and the real accomplishment, you're not even insulting Hook... At this moment at least," I continue. Regina huffs out a laugh at the last part, tears still silently running down her face.

"You're alright. Even with me gone, you're alright. Despite being a villian, you've got a family that will look after you and make sure you're alright. You've got Henry and the town to look after, you've even got a parade of villians to keep you distracted," I finish. Regina looks back up at me and says, "I know you're right. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss you when you're gone.", before hugging me close to her. We stay like that for a few minutes, Regina wiping her eyes every now and then, before I hear someone say my name. I lift my head up to see the present version of Emma walking towards us pushing a mini cage without a roof toward us. _What is that?_

"I was about to sit down when I remember that Ro- your daughter would need a place to sleep. So I conjured this up..." she says, tapping the mini cage. "For her. Oh, and it's a cradle. It's basically a bed for babies," she finishes. _Yes, I've seen one of these 'cradle's' where Snow and David live._ I smile at her. "Thank you, Emma. I know it must exhaust you to be making all these sleeping equipment appear, so thank you for this," I tell her. She grins easily. "Oh, don't worry. It's no problem, it helps that Regina's doing half," is all she says before she walks back to her version of Hook.

"Want me to put her down?" I hear to my right. I look over and see Emma nodding to the... cradle. "If it's not so much trouble," I say. Getting up, she replies, "It's no trouble. Despite what my dad or Killian say, I don't protest about this little exercise,". As she puts my daughter in the cradle, she gets mocking outraged 'Oi's from Hook and David. Before anyone can say anything Henry and Belle walk through the doors, each holding a large tray with many paper bags in each.

"We brought lunch!" Henry shouts. The present versions of everyone go and get the food from Granny's off of Henry and Belle and start giving the food to the four groups of time travelers. It seemed that everyone had specific people to give the food to; everyone gave their past selves their food, Regina gave her mother and sister their food (and gave our version of Zelena Hades' food), Belle gave Ruplestiktskin his despite seeming like she didn't want to go near them and Snow and David gave the dwarfs and, I believe her name was, Ruby their food. As everyone was getting out their food, the present version of Regina was at the front of the hall and speaking, "Alright, now that everybody's got their food, we'll start. If you don't know what exactly we're talking about for the first group, we're not going to explain it because everyone there knows what's happening and we're just starting with what happens next for them,".

Snow's Pov:

When she was sure everyone was seated and listening, Regina began, "Very short. In Storybrooke; David is in a sleeping curse and when Gold and I found out where the portal was we didn't believe that Emma and Snow would come through, so we took the diamonds found in the mines and place a curse on the portal that would kill anyone who came through. After some convincing from Henry, I took down the curse," she finished quickly. Suddenly people from each group was yelling towards Regina. "Wait," I began. " _That's_ what Henry meant when he said you saved us? That you changed your mind about killing us. Are you kidding me?" Emma asked. Regina looked towards us, guilt in her features.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Gold had got into my head. I swear, originally I had believed Henry when he said you two would come through," she replied. I could see all the other versions of Regina being questioned, but I could also see how guilty they were. "It's fine, Regina. We forgive you," I told her. "Yeah. If you thought your mother was comng through, I can see why you'd do it," Emma added. Regina nodded at us, smiling. "Alright then, who wants to talk about The Enchanted Forest side of things?" Regina asks us, and immediately Emma and Killian turn towards each other. _I was there as well you two._ "Do you want to tell everyone?" Emma askes, smirking at Killian. He glares at her mockingly and says, "This is your favourite story, lass, you do the honours," he replies. Emma let out a small laugh.

Looking at the versions of Emma and I in the first group, Emma says, "After Hook and Cora locked us in Rumplestiltskin's cage, they went off to Lake Nostos, where Cora apparently made the lake appear again. We eventually figured out that Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink and after mum breathed onto the scroll, the words floated up and when they reached the cage, they dissolved them. When we reached Lake Nostos, Hook and Cora were able to jump through the portal, we stopped them which lead to mum and Mulan trying to fight Cora and leaving me to fight Hook for the compass. At some point in the fight Aurora's heart went flying towards the portal, Hook saved it luckily and gave it to Mulan, who then went back to Aurora leaving just me and mum. Even though he threw the fight, I ended up knocking Hook out with the compass, and when Cora tried to rip out mum's heart I jumped in the way. She couldn't take it, and then a pulse of light knocked her away and out, and mum and I jumped through the portal. Once home, mum went and woke dad up,".

First thing heard was Charming and myself shouting, "You almost had you're heart ripped out?". Emma just shrugged. "I'm fine, she didn't take it," she answered. "Wait a minute. Hook threw the fight? Why?" the first Emma asked. "Well, the reasons for that go a bit into his past and I think we can both agree if he doesn't want that shared, he shouldn't have that shared. Besides, he dipped the magic bean into the lake which restored the beans magic and he was than able to use to get to Storybrooke," Emma answered. "So, anymore questions or can I continue, because questions will just make this take longer," Emma added. Seeing no one about to talk Emma continued.

"After a couple hours, Cora had framed Regina for Archie's murder when she actually kidnapped him and held him on Hook's ship, where Belle later found and freed him. He came and told us about Hook and Cora. Later that night Hook ended up shooting Belle at the town line, which she crossed and thus lost her memories. When Gold was about to attack him a car drove into town and ended hitting Hook. The person in the car came from out of Storybrooke. The three of them ended up at the hospital, and after surgery the man, Greg Mendel, stayed to recover in the hospital for a few days. He said he hadn't seen Gold's magic at the town line. Later, Gold came and called in the favour I owed him," Emma continued.

"Finally," the first Emma muttered. "So, we went to New York to find his son. Him wearing a scarf that was enchanted to keep his memory," Emma started. "Wait! Gold has a son?", the first Regina asked, shocked. "Yes, named... Baelfire," Emma replied, hesitantly. "Anyway, we tracked Baelfire down and eventually convinced him to come to Storybrooke with us-". "How? How did I convince him to come with me? He wouldn't have come easily," Gold asked. Emma sighed. "If you'd let me explain... Hook eventually showed up in New York and stabbed you with a poison from Neverland. So I knocked him out, tied him up in a boiler room and Baelfire helped us find his ship and sailed us back to Storybrooke. He knew how to sail the ship because he and Hook have a past and no we won't get into that so don't bother asking. Alright, someone explain what happened in Storybrooke," Emma said.

David took this. "We found a regular sized Anton, the giant you met, on Hook's ship. He attacked me because he thought I was my twin brother James. He was givin something that made him giant size again and he came after me again. However, whatever he was given wore off and he fell down a crater he created when he stepped too hard. I went down and saved him, he finally realised I was nothing like my brother and he told us he could plant more magic beans in an empty field in town and we got the dwarves to help him. He got his own pickaxe, the name that came up was 'Tiny'. He said that was what his brothers called him,". Killian spoke up once he was finished, "As for Cora, she'd gotten to Regina. I helped them uncover a map and Cora ended up knocking me unconscious because me getting my revenge wasn't a part of her plans. Therefore, I made my way to New York and you know what happened there,".

"As they were sailing home, Gold told us where his dagger was but while we were there Regina and Cora killed my old servant, Johanna and took the dagger. I was eventually told that Cora killed my mother and set off my wild horse the day I met Regina," I told our audience. I heard myself gasp. "You killed... my mother?" I heard my past self say. Cora scoffed, "She had it coming. After everything she'd done in her life,". Seeing my past self's shocked look, she continued, "Oh, you didn't really think your mother was all that good, did you?". "Enough mother!" Regina shouted, before nodding to me.

"When everyone was back in Storbrooke, we tried to protect Gold from Cora, but Gold got into my head. So, I took the candle he gave me. A candle that can save the life of one in replace for another - yes, the same one we got when we were ten - and I went to Regina's vault, found Cora's heart, held the candle above it, whispered her name and when I got caught, I convinced Regina to put her heart back in," I finished. I kept my gaze on the ground in front of me. I could hear the first groups shock. I could hear Cora starting to yell at my past self when Killian told her to shut up. Regina then spoke up, "I did just that. My mother died in my arms and Gold was alive. One good thing did occur, with her heart in her body my mother's last words to me were 'You would've been enough',".

We wait for everything we said to settle in. Then Regina continues, "Whilst burying my mother, Gold paid a visit and I eventually told I would have both my son and my vengence. I started gathering ingedients for the Curse of the Empty-Hearted, which makes its victim believe that they love somebody - and the last ingredient is the heart of the person the castor hates most. By getting Snow's heart I would have my revenge and my son..." she faulters. Everybody in the first group starts shouting. "You are going to enchant Henry?". "Oh, you're not so perfect. You end up killing my mother!". "Lady, you are not getting anywhere near my son!". Emma puts a stop to their fighting, "Ok, shut up! It's wrong, but she never did it. So let her continue,". Regina nods at Emma. "I did end up breaking into your apartment while you were there. However, Gold was there and protected you, so I left saying he couldn't protect you forever. Now, I believe the next part is Henry's story," she ends, looking at Henry. When he sees everyone staring at hm, he smiles sheepishly. "Well, I thought that magic was the cause of everyone's problems lately, so I took dynamite from the mines and tried to blow up the well in the woods since all the magic happens around there," he rushed out. The reaction was instantaneous. "Henry Daniel Mills!". "Kid, dynamites not a toy, you don't go playing with it! I don't think you can blow up magic either.". "I know," Henry shouts to be heard. Everyone goes quite. "Mum, Regina, got to me and vanished the dynamite. Mum kept trying to convince me being under the spell meant we'd be happy, I told her no. Then mum, grandpa and Baelfire showed up, everyone seemed like they were about to fight until I stepped between them. Eventually, mum destoryed her curse and I went home with the others," he finished. "Later that day, Snow showed up at my house asking me to kill her saying she couldn't the fact she killed someone. I told her Henry would never forgive me. However, I did take out her heart, showed her that she had darkened herself and then pushed her heart back in and went inside," Regina told everyone. This time the reaction was from all around the room. Past Davids shouting at me that we had our family to take care of. Past Emmas sounding hurt, asking if I was really going to leave her again. I spoke up, "Look, I know shouldn't have done that, and I haven't since. What's done is done, so can we just continue with the story?" When no one said anything else, Emma starts the next part.

"Alright, so Baelfire invited his fiance to Storybrooke and told her about his life. She said she didn't believe him when she actually had known about all this for a few years. Baelfires fiance, Tamara, overheard mum tell Marco that she found August in the woods earlier. So mum, Marco and I went to look for August only to find that he was gone. Marco then told mum how the wardrobe that brought me here could take two but he asked Blue to say one so he could send Pinocchio through. Mum slapped him, then apologised. As for August, I don't know what he was originally doing but he ended up at the Sherrif's Station. He called me to warn me about some woman, when the phone got cut off. Tamara and August had met before, and she attacked him at the station and came running to all of outside pretending that she'd only just saw us and Marco holding August as he died. Henry said that by warning me August was being brave and truthful, he asked Blue if she could save him. She did by turning him back into a seven year old Pinocchio, with no memories of what happened. After seeing that, Tamara told Baelfire that she believed him about his life," she said. Everyone was silent for a few moments. "The wardrobe could take two?" I heard my past self ask. Emma sighed. "Yes. I'm not angry with Marco or August though, despite how my life turned out. August was my only real friend in Storybrooke. You don't count mum, you're my mum. So, don't get angry at them. August's knowledge has come in handy over the years,". My past self just nodded.

"A few days later I visited Belle in the hospital and gave her cursed memories, so that had a whole other situation with her and Gold, which I don't know much about so don't ask," Regina said. She then looked to David and I. David started speaking, "We finally took Emma to Anton and the magic beans. We told her how we had a chance to go back to the Enchanted Forest, she was upset at us for not telling her and going through with it without her. She was saying how she didn't want to go to the Enchanted Forest and how she didn't want Henry going because of what it was like when you two were there. We let it rest for a while,". Regina spoke up again, "When the Charmings dropped off the giant and dwarves for dinner, I magically tracked their tire tracks back to the empty field. I stepped through the barrier, found the beans and took them,". Before anyone could say anything, Killian added, "Around the same time, Tamara had brought me to Storybrooke from New York tied up in the back of a large truck, once in Storybrooke she and that Greg fellow moved me to the clocktower,". "You took the beans?" the first David asked Regina. She sighed. "Yes, I did. Too be fair, I never did anything with the beans. Everyone else basically kept tossing them around," she replied.

"Moving on. Tamara and Greg wanted my help. I didn't see any reason to until they showed me the crocodile was still alive, and so I decided to help them," Killian said. "Pretty sure I have a conversation before you come to me, so I'll go," Regina started. "I went to Henry and said that the Charmings were planning on taking him back to the Enchanted Forest without me. I told him, I could go back with him and try being a hero. I mentioned the fail safe of the curse, the trigger. I told Henry it would make it seem like I never cast the curse, that it would disappear forever and that we could get away first. Then I told him that everyone else would die because of it and he was imediately against the idea so I put a short term memory block on him," she finished. "Wait, you cast a memory spell on me? Cause I don't remember any of that conversation," Henry asked. "Henry, I'm so sorry. Back then I thought the only way you could love me was if it was just us and no one else. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Regina begged. "Mum, I forgive you. I know you did some pretty bad things back then,". Regina nodded thanks to Henry. "Afterwards, Hook came to me, talking about Greg being in league with a woman and they wanted him to form an alliance with me then betray me but he said he wanted to form an alliance with me and betray them. So, we went to find the trigger, which was under the library where Maleficent was held. There was a spell that held her spirit no matter what form she was in, and at this point she was a wraith like figure. I pushed guyliner off a cliff to distract her and I got the trigger than went up to the library, where I found Hook waitng for me with Greg and Tamara, he'd been aligned with them the entire time. Earlier Hook had tricked me into wearing my mothers cuff which was able to block my magic, because of that Greg and Tamara were able to kidnap me. Oh, I forgot to mention that Greg Mendel, was actually that little boy Owen from when Storybrooke was first created, he came back to find out what happened to his father," Regina continued. Everybody was silent. Emma spoke up, "Between all that Henry and checked out Tamara because she lied to me about being able to trust her, and the only reason Henry was with me was because mum didn't believe me, and mum and dad had found the field of magic beans dead. How did you escape a wraith like Maleficent?" she asked Killian shocked. "Greg and Tamara said they had a way against magic, and it worked," was his reply.

"We went to the mayors office the next morning only to find no beans and no Regina," David said. "Yes, well, while I was being held captive I tried to tempt Hook to help me. However, he still wanted revenge and those two had promised to give it to him. However, when he realised that they were just going to torture me for information he told them to see him when they were going to help him get revenge. Greg than use electric shocks to get me to tell him where his father was, which I wouldn't tell him. During all these shocks Greg told me he and Tamara were here to rid the world of magic, and later, right before he was rushed away, I told him I killed his father and buried him in the woods, which made him turn the shocks up more," Regina said. "I was still checking out Tamara, and this time Baelfire was with me. We met her on the beach, she said she added a beach route to her practise for a marathon. Baelfire believed her, I didn't," Emma told everyone. I spoke next, "Around the same time, David and I had got a spell from Gold made from mne and Regina's tears that would connect what we felt. I put it in my eye, felt her pain, eventually smelled the scent of sardines and, when told, Emma worked out she was in the cannery, and that Tamara was there and not just on the beach for a run. So we all got to the cannery, Baelfire and Emma took main floor, David and I took basement. We found Regina and we saw Greg but we stayed to help get Regina out and get her help from Blue,". "Baelfire and I, on the other hand ran into Tamara. She hit me over the head and had gotten my gun, got a shot to Baelfires chest, we started to fight. When I told her it was over she pulled out a magic bean and created a portal. I held onto Baelfire for as long as I could but he fell down the portal," Emma added. When Gold looked like he was about to interupt, Emma quickly said, "We thought he was dead for a few days, but he ended up in the Enchanted Forest and had gotten help,". "When Regina woke up she told us about the trigger and that Greg and Tamara had it," David said.

Killian started the next part of the story. "Greg and Tamara had brought me down to the mines with them to activate the trigger, which they did. The trigger started turning the town back to a forest, as I believe that's what it was before Storybrooke was created. However, I found myself wanting less and less to die for my revenge. So, I went to the heroes, and got punched in the face-". "Hey, you punched me first before you left for New York!", David yelled playfully. "Aye, at least you got your revenge mate," Killian replied just as playfully, smirking at David. "Oh god, get on with the story not the bromance," Regina muttered. "Aye. Anyway, I offered to get the beans off Tamara and Greg as I knew where they were, David went with me so, what was it? 'If I tried anything, he'd shoot me in the face'. Aye, that was it. So, Dave and I went to the cannery and found Greg and Dave asked him for the beans when Tamara came up behind us and shot at us. I believe a, bullet?, grazed Davids arm. So, I tackled Mendel as he tried to escape, tossled around, got a punch in and one of the beans. However, Greg and Tamara got away,", Killian continued. "At the same time, Emma and I went to the mines. I told Emma holding off the trigger would take all of my strength and I told Emma to tell Henry to think of me as a hero when I died. Emma went to Granny's as I held off the trigger," Regina added. Emma spoke next, "At Granny's, Hook and dad came back with a bean and we were going to use it when Henry realised Regina wasn't there and him and mum convinced everyone to save her. Hook, however, wasn't comfortable with risking his life for Regina's, and had gotten a hold of the bean which I then had convince Hook to give back to me, which he did. We went back to the mines and I went to get the bean out when I found that the satchel was empty, Hook had taken the bean. So I used my magic to help Regina stop the trigger, which worked. However, when we turned around Henry was missing. Greg and Tamara had taken him to the docks and were standing at the edge in front of a portal and when they saw us Greg and Tamara jumped through and pulled Henry. Gold and Belle, with her memories, were behind us when we were talking about Henry being kidnapped. We were trying to see if Gold had a way to follow them when Belle saw Hook's ship out in the distance. He had turned his ship around to help us save the town, when he found out Henry had been kidnapped he gave me the bean and offered his services and his ship to help us. Everyone but Belle got on board, and after Gold had made sure that Hook wasn't going to kill him, he brought out a globe and used a blood relative to find where he was, and where we were going, which was... Neverland,".

"Bloody hell, Neverland?" the first Hook asked. "Yes-" Emma was cut off. "And I wasn't willing to die for my revenge?". "No, you weren't-". "I was always willing to die for my revenge. And I let the crocodile on my ship and gave up my revenge?". "Yes-". "Why?". "Something changed Hook!", Emma screamed, tired of being cut off. "I don't know what it was but something changed your mind. You decided your revenge wasn't worth it, anymore. I don't know what happened or why it did, but something changed your mind," she finished. Hook glared at her. "You're lying," he told her. Regina scoffed. "Understatement of the centurty, pirate,". "Why'd I give it up?" he asked again, venomously. "Don't worry about it, mate. You'll know when it happens in your time," Killian answered.

"Alright, no more questions. It's getting late, we've got to make sure some people are placed properly and we've got to decide who's staying," David told everyone. "Wait, why are people being placed? And why are one of you staying here with us?" the third version of myself asked. Emma scoffed out a laugh. "Ha. You really think Hook won't try to kill Gold? Or that Regina won't try to kill you? Yeah, no. People are being given a spot to sleep, magic barriers are going to be put between those certain people and someone's going to be here watch over everyone,". "Yes, and since it'd be better if the person had magic... Emma, do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked. Her head shot to me. "What, why me?" she asked. "You can handle everyone here, Emma. Can't you be the one to stay here tonight?" I replied. Emma sighs, and mutters, "I finally have my own place and I'm not even allowed to stay there,".

She sighs again, walking over to the first group. "Alright, Hook go over to either the third or fourth group. Regina; second, third or fourth," she says. "Why?" the first Regina asks, getting up and moving towards the third group. Hook walked to the fourth. Emma moved to the third group first, before going to the fourth. "I'm putting barriers between you two and the people you want to kill. Your future selves will keep you from hurting the future selves of the people you want to kill. And, not to put pressure on any of you, but all versions of Belle could you keep Gold from killing Hook? Or whoever he wants to kill?". All the Belles nodded. We all got ready to leave for the night, as we waited for Killian to say goodbye to Emma I heard Henry tell Regina he'd stay with Killian tonight so he wouldn't be alone without Emma there. I could tell as Killian closed the door, he was worried. I was worried too. _Who knows what we're going to find in the morning._

 **Author's Note: Chapter 11 is here. It's taken me a while but when finishing the chapter got closer to the date of the last ever episode of OUAT, I decided to update it the same day. Who watched the last episode? What did everyone think? I loved it. So happy having the original characters back, and so happy to have seen Captain Swan and Hope Jones! Once again, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'm definitely gonna try and make it shorter in the explaining, this came out different to what I had in mind. Also,** **Dazzle2002** **, I told you I'd have the next chapter up soon. Hope you all like it. Read and review, or whatever.**


End file.
